Save the Day
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Litwak is gone, and the arcade will be emptied soon. They had to leave, or game over would be their fate forever. What will the core four find outside the walls of the only home they've ever known?
1. Chapter 1

**Save the Day**

 _Writer's note: Continuation of the prompt "After It Was Over" from my "Things You Said" series. I thought it would be fun to explore what would happen if the core four left the arcade!_

* * *

"How much further are we going? My feet are about to fall off!"

"C'mere, Miss I-Only-Have-Energy-When-I-Want-To. You can take another ride."

The core four had traveled nearly the entire day according to the watch Felix wore on his left wrist under his glove. They'd passed many familiar faces along the way as characters from every game in the arcade began the migration from the only home they'd ever known.

The only light was the pausing of the electrical currents that flowed through the tunnels, giving off a florescent blue glow. Their eyes ached not used to the dark surroundings and pausing light. Though they were on their moving constantly most of the day working, their feet were sore from the consistent walking they'd done for hours with only a few short breaks.

Each of the three adults had taken turns carrying their littlest member. Vanellope may have had enough energy to power all four of them on a normal day, but the traveling drained her quickly. Ralph did most of the hauling with her on his shoulder, but Tamora had carried her on her hip a few times and she'd rode on Felix's back at least twice while one of the others carried his backpack.

"Maybe we should stop soon?" Felix suggested, shifting his backpack to a more comfortable spot on his shoulders, which by now was ineffective since his whole back was sore. "Camp out for the night."

"I was thinking the same thing, Fix-It," Tamora agreed. "The next shoot off tunnel we come across, we'll camp out there."

Almost another hour had passed before a shoot off tunnel appeared. They had no idea if they were still in the electrical system of Litwak's or had entered another building all together.

Anywhere on the endless passageway was a good enough spot to stop for the night. Tamora slipped the duffle from her shoulder, making it their official rest stop. The rubber surface was hard but pliable, and made an acceptable pallet with their packs as pillows.

"How're you holdin' up, honeybadger?" Felix asked as Tamora sat down. She propped arms on her knees, and leaned against the curved wall of the tunnel, inhaling deeply.

"Anxious to see what we'll find when we actually get somewhere."

He grasped her hand, raising it to his lips to kiss the back of her palm. "Wherever we may end up, at least we're together."

Tamora bend her head, bangs hiding her smile. Felix was the optimist of their pairing – sometimes blindly optimistic - but a little of his positivity always rubbed off on her. "You're such a sap, Fix-It. C'mere." She grabbed his collar, yanking him into a fierce kiss, breaking after a good, long beat.

"Jiminy…"

"Hadn't had one of those all day," Tamora smirked, enjoying his flustered response.

Tamora peered around Felix to see Vanellope approaching. Felix caught her distracted expression and straightened up quickly, adjusting his hat.

"T.J.?" Vanellope's voice was so tiny and innocent that it was hardly recognizable. She fiddled with the drawstring of her hoodie, awaiting Tamora's acknowledgement.

"Yes, cadet?"

"I was wondering-" Vanellope glanced over at Felix, who immediately noticed something in the girl's eyes that told him she wanted to have a private moment.

"I'll be over by Ralph. Give you two gals some time," he said politely, resting a hand on Tamora's shoulder for a second before walking over to the wrecker.

Tamora turned all her attention to the little racer, patiently waiting for her to continue. Vanellope jammed small hands in the pockets of her hoodie. For someone who wasn't shy in the least, she was taking her dear time in spitting it out. In all the years Tamora had known the girl, she'd gained an understanding that she was more than just a ball full of energy and loudness.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Vanellope finally asked, her big eyes consuming the sergeant.

Tamora was slightly taken aback by the request. The girl and Wreck-It had this crazy, unbreakable bond; they were nearly inseparable. But at times, Vanellope would gravitate to Tamora, especially if she was feeling insecure. Taking in the uncertainty they faced, though, it made sense that Vanellope was feeling that way.

Tamora flicked a finger at her, and a smile cracked the shyness from Vanellope's face as she settled down against Tamora's side. "It won't be very comfortable sleeping next to me," she warned. Until they were someplace whether permanently or temporarily permanent, Tamora was stuck in her armor.

Vanellope shrugged. "That's okay. I can use my backpack as a pillow." She situated her backpack to rest against Tamora's side, meticulously fixing it just the way she wanted. She finally laid her head down, and Tamora felt a tiny hand stretch over her stomach.

"What made you come over here instead of having a comfy bed on Wreck-It?" Tamora asked, wrapping an arm around Vanellope's small frame.

"Besides Stinkbrain's stench," Vanellope remarked, snickering before the shy little voice came back, "It's gonna sound silly."

Tamora gave her a squeeze. "Promise I won't laugh, princess."

"I kinda wanted a mom tonight." Tamora's breath caught. In the secret of her mind, she'd grown to look at Vanellope as her kid, but she never knew exactly how the little racer felt about her. Vanellope looked up to her, slightly idolized her at times and in a roundabout way, searched for the approval of the older female. But whether she saw Tamora as more than just a friend was unknown to her.

"I know it's silly since I have no clue what it feels like to have a mom," Vanellope went on. "I'm really lucky compared to the other kids from Sugar Rush. They don't have a family like I do. I mean, I have like the coolest kick-butt mom figure a kid could ever ask for, who teaches me how to shoot guns. A dad figure that bakes me pies and heals my scrapped knees with his magic hammer. And an uncle that I can hang out with all the time and call a stinkbrain and he doesn't care."

Vanellope looked up at her, smiling. "I love our little family, T.J."

Tamora couldn't help but smile back at her, a warmth pouring over her that she'd grown to cherish over the years. She glanced over at Felix and Ralph chatting then back down at the candy-covered head nestled against her. "I do too, kid."

"How's my two best gals over here?" Felix asked as he strolled back over.

"Me and Sarge are having a sleepover tonight!" Vanellope informed, which Tamora agreed with a nod. "You can endure Ralph's stench instead."

"I heard that!"

All was quiet save for the crackling of the electricity pausing above them. The four settled down, hoping to catch sleep and wondering where the next day would lead them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Are we ever gonna get anywhere?" Vanellope's tired voice filled the staticy air around them.

Ralph huffed. "I'm starting to wonder the same thing."

Three whole days had passed – according to Felix's watch – since they set out from Litwak's arcade. The tunnels were endless as they traveled on, wondering if they'd ever find civilization again or be trapped in the electrical current forever.

"' _Keep a stiff upper lip and a knife where the sun don't shine'_ is what my drill sergeant told us in boot camp," Tamora commented casually.

"Uhhh…" Ralph glanced back at her, puzzled. "Not sure what that has to do with anything, but okay."

Tamora felt a hand grasp hers. The corner of her lip turned up as she glanced down at her husband, but Felix didn't return the sentiment. He slowed, and Tamora did the same, matching his pace.

"What if we never find a way out of these tunnels, Tammy?" he murmured, concern coating his words. She could tell by his actions this was a conversation he wished to keep private.

"We won't stop until we do." Though Tamora's reply didn't give much comfort, it held the determination that forever drove her. She squeezed his hand. "You have my word, Fix-It."

As they drew closer to a curve, a whooshing sound could be heard in the distance. Tamora pushed to the front of the group. "Stay behind me," she ordered when Felix tried to join her. She marched forward, alert to any danger that could spring up. She rounded the curve, and felt the pressure of a force pulling her slightly.

In the darkness, it was hard to make out exactly what was going on. The blue electrical current crackled erratically as it sped down the tunnel. Whatever was going on around this curve, the sergeant decided it was unsafe.

"Fall back-" before she could continue the pressure suddenly increased and Tamora had to plant her feet firmly to the rubber surface to keep from being sucked in.

"Woah!" Vanellope cried, and to everyone's horror, the little racer was being lifted off the ground. "What's happening?!"

"Kid!" Ralph swung a huge hand out to grab her, but missed and knocked Vanellope into a tumble through the air.

Tamora lunged to catch the girl's hand, but only their fingertips brushed as Vanellope flew by, disappearing around the curve, only her cried for help echoing back at them.

"Vanellope!" Ralph yelled, barreling passed Tamora and vanishing as well.

"Ralph!" Felix cried, losing his footing as he leaped for his friend. He yelped, startled, rising into the air.

Tamora snatched his wrist as he flew by her, holding tightly as the force continued to pull Felix toward it. Their eyes met and both knew what the other was thinking. Whether it meant game over, they would follow their friends – their family – into certain peril.

With one last look of agreement, Tamora lifted her firm stance from the floor and both were sucked down the tunnel.

* * *

Just as abruptly as the force began, it ended sending the couple skidding across the rubber surface. A pair of meaty arms caught them up barely budging at the impact, and their rescuer set them right.

Felix whimpered, holding his shoulder and rotating it a few times. "Wonder what that hullabaloo was about."

"A power surge, maybe?" Vanellope put in, handing Felix his displaced hat.

"Possibility." Tamora peered around. The surroundings hadn't changed, save for one thing.

"Stairs!" Vanellope squealed, glitching over to the bottom step in the blink of an eye.

"Kid, wait up!" Ralph called after her, hurrying to catch her before she wandered too far. "We don't know where it leads!"

Tamora made her way to the stairwell, gazing up at its darkened destination. She gestured for the others to stay behind her, and the group carefully ascended the two dozen steps. Tamora halted on a small platform in front of a door with a dimly lit red exit sign above it.

She glanced back at her family. Felix and Ralph seemed cautious yet curious. Vanellope grinned in excitement. "Open it!"

Tamora's hand gripped the handle. "Here goes everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Here goes everything," Felix heard his wife mutter as she pushed the door open. He wanted to rip off his gloves and chew his fingernails to release some of the anxiousness that was building quickly in him. This was it; the first sign of civilization since leaving home. They'd game jumped to many diverse realms, but this would be their first taste of a completely new world.

The door swung open, and all three behind Tamora leaned in around her. What they found was almost disappointingly familiar. "What in flippin' penguins?" Vanellope commented glitching to stand in front of Tamora. "It's Central Station!"

A vast corridor filled with outlets stretched into the distance. From the scrolling game titles to the waiting benches, the place looked nearly identical to their station.

"Jiminy jaminy, we found another arcade," Felix said, walking passed his wife and joining Vanellope as she wandered forward.

Tamora's hand rested on her hip, close to her blaster. "Don't let your guard down just because it's a cookie cutter of our old stomping grounds. The natives may not be as welcoming."

One time many years earlier, a drifter – Lou Kang from an unplugged Mortal Kombat cabinet - wandering into their GCS. The Surge Protector, being unfamiliar with his code, had stopped him right away. After a long explanation, Surge let the drifter go about his business. He'd talked to several characters before leaving, telling them what had happened to his arcade and how he found his way into Litwak's. From then on, it was common knowledge that you could leave GCS and many homeless characters did just that, never to be seen again.

"Shouldn't this station's Surge Protector have sensed us by now?" Ralph asked, surprised that him of all people hadn't been stopped and questioned.

"Bingo, junkpile," Tamora remarked.

Vanellope snorted, glitching onto Ralph's shoulder. "Maybe the Surge here doesn't have a wedge up his butt."

"Kid!"

They walked through the station reading all the games that were housed there. So many familiar places like Street Fighter and Mario Kart and "Fix-It Felix, Jr.!" the handyman pointed out, excitedly. He veered off to stand in front of the outlet that led to his game, resting hands on his tool belt and proudly gazing up at the strolling red words.

"Wow," Ralph joined his friend and said impressed, "there's version of us here. I wonder if they've been at this arcade for over 30 years too."

"The doody game is here too!" Vanellope informed, pulling Ralph's huge finger to get him to continue walking. "Come on, hamlock! We need to find my game!"

Tamora stood a couple outlets down, staring up at the words _Hero's Duty_. Felix stopped beside her, resting a hand on her leg. "I have a feeling there will be a tank load of confusion if we stay here, Fix-It" she said, looking down at him.

"Could get a little hairy, I guess" Felix replied, chuckling. The thought of two versions of him standing side by side reminded him of the movie _The Parent Trap_.

"Have you guys noticed there's no graffiti anywhere?" Ralph observed as he followed Vanellope passed the _Hero's Duty_ outlet. "Or homeless characters."

"This station is rather spotless," Felix agreed, moving on with them.

Tamora hmmed. "They apparently run a tight ship."

As they neared the end of the station, there was one game that was missing. "No Sugar Rush?" Vanellope pouted, crossing tiny arms over her chest. "I feel jipped!"

Ralph nudged her with the back of his finger, grinning. "Good thing there won't be two of you running around causing chaos."

Vanellope stuck her tongue out. "Harhar, stinkbrain." She glitched in front of Tamora, and tugged on the taller woman's arm - recovering quickly from her pout session. "Hey T.J., can we catch a bite to eat at that Flo's Diner back there after the all clear?"

"If the civilians are okay with us being here, I can't see why not."

"I hope they serve pie," Felix mused, already missing Mary's homemade pies.

Vanellope snorted. "Oh you would, pie boy."

The four trekked back to Flo's Diner, sitting in the center of the station's seating area to wait for the work day to be over. Felix hopped onto the chair next to his wife. He watched as Ralph tried his darnest to get comfortable in the seats that – like everything – were too small for the gigantic wrecker. He finally settled on an end seat, leaning an elbow on the armrest that creaked under his weight. Vanellope bounced around beside him, chattering excitedly.

A hand intertwined with his, and Felix smiled up his wife. Private times were scarce since they set out on this journey. Uncomfortable cuddling while trying to get a few hours of shut eye were about all the physical intimacy they'd had.

Felix brought Tamora's hand to his lips for a loving kiss to her knuckles. Oh, how he wished to touch her bare skin, to pepper kisses along her arm to her neck and beyond. "I miss you, Tammy," he whispered as if sharing a secret.

Tamora leaned down, understanding what he meant. "Miss you too, short stack."

"If we get to stick around, maybe we can get a little me and you time." Felix cheeks burned at the suggestion.

Tamora smirked. "I'm planning on. Until then we can do this-" She wrapped a hand around his neck, and their lips collided in one of their searing kisses that melted into gentle exploration. Felix completely forgot where they were for a moment, his hand flittering from Tamora's cheek then to her neck working its way down.

"Hey, get a room!" a loud voice jeered.

Tamora broke their connection. "You don't have to look if you don't want to, princess. Deal with it."

As if Felix's cheeks weren't warm enough, now they were practically glowing. He pulled the bill of his cap down to hide his stained face. Tamora only smiled at him, amused. She'd never had a problem with pubic displays of affection; Felix, on the other hand, would never get used to it.

Not long after they'd sat down, the station began to fill with characters going about their off hour business. The four, with Vanellope in the lead this time, headed over to the Flo's Diner outlet. They noticed many characters stopped and stared as they walked by. Shock, confusion, and downright fear were on their faces as they whispered to one another, watching cautiously as the strangers passed.

"It's them," Felix heard someone gasp, raising more questions as to why every single person around them was watching them.

"I'm really getting weirded out," Vanellope commented, and glitched onto Ralph's shoulder.

"Something isn't right," Tamora said.

They halted at a large figure blocking their path. There stood a _Hero's Duty_ soldier in full armor. Felix recognized him as Corporal Green. "State your name and business."

"Sergeant Calhoun of Hero's Duty located in the former Litwak's Family Fun Center," Tamora answered, making her way to the soldier and standing at full attention. "We're passing through seeking lodging and subsistence for a few days."

Green shifted his weight, a menacing scowl on his face. "You're all coming with me."

"Hey, what's the deal?" Ralph interjected, annoyed.

"Let me handle this, Wreck-it." Tamora's eyes narrowed at Green. "We're not looking for trouble, soldier. If it's a problem, we'll turn back and leave, pronto."

"It is a problem," Green growled, taking a step closer and towering over the sergeant.

Felix felt his heart begin to pound. If they got into a confrontation that they couldn't get out of, something horrible was sure to happen. His wife wasn't one to back down.

"We'll be on our way." Tamora jabbed a finger toward the exit, and they all began to turn to leave.

The familiar whirl of a blaster was heard. Felix gulped, glancing worriedly up at his wife before looking back to find a blaster pointed directly at them.

"I said, you're coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Faster than a blink, Tamora's hip blaster was aimed at Green's head, her hand steady and unwavering. The crowd around them scattered with a collectively audible gasp, leaving the strangers to battle out with the armed man.

"This just got real," Ralph threw out.

"Tamora…" Felix fretted, but she ignored him. She didn't dare glance away, and hoped the three others in her troop weren't going to do something stupid like try to protect her.

"There's no reason to detain us, Corporal," Tamora snapped. Her squadron's Corporal Green was always a hot shot, and this one didn't seem any different. "Lower your weapon, and we'll leave in peace."

Green stayed eerily still as he continued to aim the weapon, only his chest armor moving subtly at every steady breath. "I don't take orders from you."

He wasn't about to stand down. If they surrendered, no telling what would happen to them. Every soldier in this arcade's _Hero's Duty_ could be as hostile as this one. They needed to escape the station; she had to take this chance. Her armor was built lighter and slenderer than the rest of her game's soldiers, and she was going to take full advantage of that fact.

Tamora dropped to the floor, sliding a leg around and effectively knocking Green onto his back. Shots fired into the air from his blaster as it crashed to the floor. Tamora dove to retrieve it, slamming the butt of the gun into Green's face before he could recover.

"Move!" she yelled, whipping her wrist toward the other end of the station where they'd entered. She grabbed Felix's arm, hauling him barely above the floor as Ralph barreled down the corridor with Vanellope hanging onto his hair.

The exit was nearly a clear shot as characters farther down hurried out the way. A group of soldiers streamed out of the _Hero's Duty_ outlet in front of them looking like a defensive line on a football field.

"Hold on, kid!" Ralph yelled to his tiny passenger as he picked up speed. He slammed his right shoulder into two soldiers blocking the path, effectively knocking them to the floor.

As Tamora ran passed, another soldier lunged out and grabbed hold of Felix's leg. "Tamora!" he yelped as he was yanked from her grasp.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tamora snarled, spinning around and delivering a fist to the soldier's face. He staggered back, dropping Felix, but recovered quicker than Green had. He threw a low punch, pummeling his armored knuckle into the sergeant's side then swung it at her cheek.

"Tamora!" Felix cried out, rushing to her side. Tamora barely registered the punch to the face. A hit to the side was like a tap compared to a cy-bug slamming into you, but it did reverberat her armor, knocking the breath out of her.

"Get!" she whizzed at Felix, pushing him in the direction they were going.

Felix didn't get far. The soldier lunged for her husband, but Tamora blocked his way, and they both tumbled to the floor in a heap. "Get out of here, Fix-it!" she tried again, struggling to knock the soldier off the top of her. Tamora reached for her hip blaster and fired shots into the soldier's side. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but the blasts would stun him long enough for her and Felix to escape.

Tamora pushed the stunned man off her, and wasn't surprised to find her husband didn't heed her order. "Tammy, are you okay?"

"There they go!" they heard Green echo through the corridor. She whipped around to find more soldiers approaching them in the distance. It was like they were coming out of every crack in the station!

Tamora didn't bother answering Felix's question as she scooped him up and dashed away. "Do you see Wreck-It?" she asked, not spotting the huge wrecker anywhere.

"I don't!" Felix replied, worried. "Where'd they go?"

"T.J.!" Vanellope called. Tamora peered around to find the little racer pressed against an outlet wall, waving for them to come to her. "Come on!" They followed Vanellope deeper into the outlet, but instead of heading to the transportation rails, they veered off to the side underneath the platform. "This way." They entered a door that was nearly invisible up against the dark surroundings.

Ralph, crouched a bit from the low-hanging ceiling, waited on the other side of the door, along with- "Sergeant Calhoun, it's good to see you!"

Tamora gawked at a man wearing a five o'clock shadow. "Markowski?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He was void of any armor, just casual military attire, but still stood at attention, saluting her. "Not your Markowski, but I might as well be with the way things are going here. Excuse me, there." He moved to close the door, pressing a code into the keypad above the handle.

"Why should we trust you when every soldier of _Hero's Duty_ is out to take us captive?" Tamora challenged.

"Please, Sarge-" Markowski clasped his hands together, pleading, "You gotta trust that I'm one of the good guys."

"Wow, the Hero's Duty guys are bad guys around here?" Ralph mused. "That's a change."

Tamora stepped up to him, leaning in close to glare sharply in Markowski's face. He gave her a sincere yet slightly goofy smile that was the same as her version of Markowski. They didn't have much of a choice, really. Either be captured by the supposed bad guys or go with the rogue soldier. "If you try anything-"

"I won't, ma'am!"

"Good." Tamora fell back, resting a hand on her hip close to her blaster and tossing a thumb at the other large man standing by. "Because between me and Wreck-It, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Markowski nodded, seemingly unfazed. "Yes, ma'am."

They began to trek through a dark tunnel with only a dim, thin line of light along the walls. Both Ralph and Markowski had to stoop a little as the ceiling hung low still.

"Care to explain anything, Markowski?"

"Yeah, it'd be kinda nice to know what's going on," Ralph added.

"Let's just say things were okay until 3 years ago when everything went down the crapper," Markowski answered vaguely with a shrug. He looked over his shoulder at Tamora and Felix. "It's ironic seeing both of you together."

"Why is that?" Felix questioned.

"This arcade's Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It Felix have a lot to do with each other."

"Are they married to each other like T. J and Felix are?" asked Vanellope.

Markowski sliced a hand in the air. "Oh no, nothing like that." He glanced back at the couple, smiling widely. "But congratulations, you two! How many years has it been?"

"Seven amazing years," Felix answered proudly, a slightly bounce in his step.

"I'm happy you found love again, Sarge."

"Thanks, now let's cut the sap." This conversation was getting way off subject. "What in blazes is going on in this arcade?"

"Everything will be explained. I promise."

"Better be, or my fist will do more than rearrange your face."

Markowski smiled despite the threat. "Good one, Sarge."

They came to another door, and Markowski typed in a code on the keypad. He paused before opening it, turning to Tamora. "Just a heads up; things might get a little jarring for you." He gestured to Felix. "And maybe you too, Mr. Fix-It."

Tamora raised an eyebrow, but didn't question why. So far, Markowski had provided no real answers, so why would he start now. They followed him down a narrow hallway - thankfully with a higher ceiling - that led to a brightly lit room. Blinking away the spots, everyone looked around to find they were in what appeared to be a makeshift laboratory.

A man sat stooped over a table, intently examining something and paying no mind to the company. "Hey doc! You'll never guess what I found."

"What's that, Jake?" The man spun his chair around, plucking the glasses from his nose.

Tamora's mouth dropped open in shock. "Brad?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Writer's note: This part was extremely difficult to write. Hope it makes sense! :D_

 **Part 5**

"Jake, what's going on?" Brad demanded, eyeing the strangers cautiously.

Markowski stepped between the two parties, hands held out in front of him. "It's okay, doc. They're not who you think they are. They're from a different arcade."

"If someone doesn't start providing answers soon, I'm gonna start swinging," Tamora growled. Her hands opened and closed itching to release the pent up frustration. Coming face to face with her dead fiancée drove her frustration to the tipping point.

Brad slowly closed the gap between him and her, analyzing Tamora as if she were one of his experiments. Tamora's insides trembled as the man she'd only known in flashbacks stared her up and down. She never thought she'd meet him in person and besides the cutscene in her game, she'd completely written off that part of her life. Now with her doomed ex standing right in front of her, the triggers were pressing fiercely upon her as she tried keeping them locked down.

Brad finally stepped back, and Tamora could breathe again. "You're right. They may look identical, but this isn't my T.J."

"Hello, sir," Felix interjected, offering a hand to shake. "I'm Tamora's husband, Fix-It Felix, Jr."

Tamora caught the defensive tone in Felix's greeting.

"I know who you are," Brad replied, hesitant to accept the offered handshake. "Her husband?"

Felix nodded sharply, his usual cordial demeanor wavering. "Yes, sir. Happily married."

Brad threw Markowski a curious look as the other man smiled back at him. "How did you find them? Did the regime spot them?"

"On the monitors." Markowski rubbed the scruff of his neck, appearing sheepish. "Oh, yeah, they uh…know."

"If you're talking about the hostile troops we escaped from-" Tamora added snarkily, crossing arms over her chest. "They know."

The color drained from Brad's face. Their presence in this arcade was obviously a problem. "We need to get them to HQ."

It was Tamora's turn to close the gap between her and Brad, eyes burning into him. "I'm still waiting for an answer to what's going on around here, so talk while you walk, doctor."

Brad nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

As soon as Felix saw the man then glanced up at Tamora's face, he knew who it was. As if being attacked by _Hero's Duty_ soldiers weren't bad enough, his wife's late fiancée had to show up too. This was quite possibly the strangest day of his life.

He felt like a tea kettle boiling as Dr. Scott drew close to his Tammy, staring intensely at her. Her face didn't budge from its scowl, but he knew her anxiety was probably raging on the inside; her fists clinching ever-so-subtly at her sides.

Ralph leaned down and whispered, "Is that the dead fiancée?"

"I believe so."

When Dr. Scott said she wasn't his Tamora, a small bit of relief seeped into him, though it was still no comfort. Felix decided that was his cue to introduce himself with a firm handshake, and let it be known that she was his and his only.

Tamora demanded answers again, and soon they were being led down another dimly lit tunnel with Dr. Scott in the lead and Markowski in the rear.

"From the moment _Hero's Duty_ was plugged in, something wasn't right," Dr. Scott began. "Judging by the look you gave me, sergeant, I'm assuming we're a newer version than yours?"

"Correct," Tamora answered simply.

"It seems the programmers created the newer code for the soldiers to be severely violent. They're harsh attitudes bled over during non-gameplay, constantly intimidating others. As long as any denizens stirred clear of our troop, they wouldn't cause trouble. But if someone looked at one of them wrong, there would be hell to pay."

"Is your Sergeant Calhoun like that as well?" Felix said.

The slump in Dr. Scott's shoulder spoke for him. "I regret to say she is. The only ones not affected by the harsher code are me and Jake. Not sure how, but we were spared. Although because of that, we paid the price of becoming outcasts."

"I was dismissed," Markowski added, sadly. "I was loyal to my sergeant, but she couldn't find any use for a misfit like me."

"Me and Ralphie totally understand," Vanellope sympathized.

"One night there was a terrible storm" Dr. Scott went on, "Lightning struck the building and caused a power surge. The surge protector shielded every game, but somehow he missed _Fix-It Felix, Jr_. Only a few citizens were in the game at the time, but whoever was present had their code altered." Dr. Scott glanced back at them, eyeing Felix critically. "One of them was Fix-It Felix."

The way Dr. Scott looked at him made the pixels on Felix's back crawl. No wonder the man hesitated to shake his hand.

"What happened to them after their code was altered?" Tamora asked promptly.

"The power surge seemed to change their personalities slowly. Felix became engrossed in keeping order around the arcade. He employed Calhoun to enforce his rules, and soon it spiraled out of control. People were being reprimanded, fined, some thrown in a makeshift prison in an empty outlet. Anyone who tried to protest was stomped down.

"Finally, some of us had enough and the revolt was born. We set up an underground headquarters and bunkers as our numbers grew. For over two years, I've worked tirelessly to figure out an external way of changing the code of those affected by the power surge. It's an impossible task. The only way is by infiltrating _Fix-It Felix's_ code room and correcting it there."

"Then why haven't you stormed in and got the job done already?" No surprise that Tamora would suggest that.

"The entrance is protected," Dr. Scott said grimly. "And every soldier would rush in in less than a minute if any of us are caught there. The recoding will take time that we don't have. Our ragtag group is no match against fighting _Hero's Duty_ forces."

"Even if you do change the code, do you think the soldiers will back off now that they've tasted anarchy?"

Dr. Scott sighed heavily. "I don't know if correcting _Fix-It Felix Jr_. code will make them back off if they don't have a leader egging them on. But we need to try, at least to save Fix-It and the others that were affected by the power surge. They have family and friends who care for them and are pained that they're not themselves anymore. It's almost as bad as losing them to game over."

All this information was making Felix's head spin. He was use to the idea of a cy-bug invasion. They were set up to destroy anything in their path, but for rational thinking characters to do the same? It was just too much to take in.

"Sir, what about changing _Hero's Duty's_ code to help those folks as well?" he asked, curious as to why the shooter game couldn't be corrected too.

"That would require an entire game reset. There's no telling if that would help. If infiltrating _Fix-It Felix Jr_. is impossible, you can imagine how it would be to get into the _Hero's Duty_ coderoom for a mass reset."

"So, you're saying this whole arcade is up _it_ cheek without an inner tube," Tamora commented.

Markowski snorted. "Simply put, Sarge."

Felix frowned. "Wish we could help."

"Who's in charge of this outfit, Brad?" Tamora asked.

"You're about to meet him," Dr. Scott replied as they approached another door. He tapped in a code and pushed it open.

An array of characters were milling about as they entered a large room that extended a good distance. At the sight of the strangers, most halted in mid-action staring in horror.

"Everyone, it's all right!" Dr. Scott announced, raising hands up in a surrender gesture. "They're allies, not the enemies!"

Some relaxed apparently trusting the doctor's words, but others stood on guard, holding tightly to their weapons.

"They're from a different arcade," he explained, but before he could continue, a voice they hadn't heard in several years echoed through the room.

A short man wearing a white helmet and jumpsuit marched up, demanding, "What's going on here?"

Felix and Ralph's mouths dropped open in a déjà vu manner. "Turbo?"

Dr. Scott stepped aside as the former racer stormed up. "Meet our fearless leader."


	6. Chapter 6

_Writer's note: Thank you to my readers for reading/reviewing! This fic is deeper than I ever intended it to be, so sit back and enjoy the roller coaster!_

 **Part 6**

Vanellope shrank against Ralph's leg as the look-a-like of the man who tried to kill her approached them. Not much scared her, but the yellow eyes of Turbo had visited her occasionally during the sleep.

She'd been relatively quiet as her adults handled their current situation. She knew when to butt in, and now was definitely not the time to be a gnat. It kind of creeped her out that T.J.'s dead fiancée was leading them around. The only thing she knew about him was that he was eaten by a cy-bug on their wedding day, but in this arcade he was alive and she wondered if the storyline for _Hero's Duty_ was different here.

"Why did you bring the enemies here, Scott?" Turbo demanded, scowling up at the doctor. "Are you so smart you're dumb?"

"They're not the enemies, Turbo," Brad explained, "They wandered into the station from another arcade that recently closed. Trust me, they're on our side."

The short man craned his neck around Brad's leg to glare at them suspiciously. "So help me, poindexter," he threatened, almost comically with his ever-present lisp, "if they turn out to be spies, I will giftwrap you to Calhoun in a big box with a giant red bow!"

"Look, pipsqueak," Tamora towered over the racer, jabbing a finger in the racer's face "we're homeless, tired, hungry, and I did _not_ appreciate my family being attacked! The sooner we can leave this hellhole and be on our way, the better."

"Same attitude," Turbo grumbled, shifting his attention to the rest of the group. "What about you three?"

"Besides walking blindly into a civil war, we're good," Ralph dripped with sarcasm.

Vanellope snorted a giggle. "Good one, stinkbrain."

Turbo didn't look amused. "You can stay for the night, but I want you all gone tomorrow." With that, he whipped around and marched off.

"Jake, take care of our guests," Brad ordered then added grimly before following after Turbo. "I need to have a talk with our leader."

Markowski saluted. "Yes, sir!" He swung his arm out, presenting the room to them. "Follow me, friends."

It seemed this Markowski wasn't as paranoid as the one they knew back at Litwak's. The poor man never lived down knocking himself unconscious and having to trek back to his game wearing only an orange speedo. "I like this guy a lot better than the one we knew."

"Yeah," Ralph agreed, "he's a bit smiley, but at least he's not muttering to himself."

They followed Markowski to an empty circle of assorted chairs. "Make yourself at home. Hey Pauline, can you get some food?"

A small, slender woman, donning a red dress that had seen better days walked up. "Already on it, Jakey." She set a plate of various fruits and a loaf of bread on the coffee table in the middle of the circle. "I'll be right back with something to drink."

"Thanks, Paulie. I'll see about getting you all rooms to get a few hours of shut eye."

Ralph reached over to grab a cherry, happy to see his favorite fruit. "Me and the kid will share a room."

"It's bearable as long as dung-head doesn't pass deadly gas."

Bewildered, Markowski just nodded and left them to chow down.

Vanellope picked up a banana, grimacing as if the yellow food had wronged her. "Why can't it at least be dipped in chocolate?"

"Beggars can't be choosy, fart-feathers," Ralph said with a mouthful of cheery. "Eat up."

"I hope everyone likes root beer." Pauline returned, carrying four mugs.

"Let me, ma'am." Always the gentleman, Felix jumped up and helped pass out the drinks. Pauline's cheeks blushed just like Felix's did when he and Tamora were doing their sappy married couple thing.

"Do you folks need anything else?" Pauline clasped hands in front of her, very ladylike and nothing Vanellope was used to with having Sergeant Calhoun as a female role model.

"This'll do," Tamora answered, rather dismissively, and it didn't escape Vanellope's attention that the sergeant watched with glaring eyes as the shorter woman walked away.

"Jealous, much?" the little racer whispered into Ralph's ear, nudging his gaze to Tamora.

Ralph shrugged. "Well, I can understand. She is a pretty lady."

"I'm glad I'm 9 and don't have to deal with that junk."

"Me too," Ralph agreed, reaching for another cherry. "I'd hate to punch some sorry guy's lights out if he ever broke your heart."

A minute later, Markowski popped back up. "Good news! I have two bunkers for you. Sorry if the beds are uncomfortable. We have to use what we can snag from above."

"That's fine." Tamora rose to her feet. "Thank you, corporal, for your help."

Markowski looked like he was about to burst. "Your welcome, sarge!" He pointed her and Felix in the direction of their bunker farther down the long room, and the couple quickly disappeared behind the door.

The former soldier plopped down in a chair across from the remaining members of the group. "What's your name, little miss? I don't think I know anyone that looks like you."

"Former President Vanellope Von Schweetz of Sugar Rush" the kid replied proudly.

"President?" Markowski awed, "At your age?"

"Well, she was programmed to be a princess, but weirdo over here had to be different."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being different!" Vanellope protested, elbowing Ralph's huge forearm, which was barely a poke to him.

"Wreck-It Ralph," an English-accented voice called. A hand touched Ralph's shoulder, and they glanced back to find a tall, muscular woman behind them. She strode around to stand in front of them, hand planted on her slight hip.

"Lara Croft?" Ralph said, stunned. Their arcade used to house a first generation _Tomb Raider_ , but Vanellope never had the chance to meet that infamous adventurer. Ralph often made jokes to the Surge Protector about her.

"I know you're not our Ralph, but I'm happy to see you, nonetheless." She took a seat beside Markowski.

"That reminds me," Vanellope said, "Where is this arcade's Ralph?"

Lara and Markowski shared a sad look before she answered, "He's somewhere. Our spies claim he's around during gameplay, but after that, we don't know where he goes. There's a rumor Fix-It Felix has him locked away in their game and only lets him out during gameplay." Lara hung her head. "The poor man. He is the gentlest, kindest soul you could ever wish to meet."

"Gentle?" Vanellope doubted, leaning over to Ralph. "He has one on you, Ralphie."

Ralph quickly shooshed her, turning back to Lara, seemingly engrossed by the woman. "Go on, Miss Croft."

Vanellope groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tamora secured the door's lock, thankful there was one. If a lock hadn't been there she would have found something to block the entrance. She was determined to not be disturbed now that she and Felix were finally alone after several days of being with company.

The way that woman – Pauline – looked at her husband didn't go unnoticed by the sharp-eyed sergeant. She knew of Donkey Kong's leading lady from their arcade, but had never spoken to her. The woman's cheeks flushed a pretty pink when Felix helped her with the drinks, and Tamora couldn't help but think the brunette held a secret.

She pushed the musings from her mind, focusing on the task at hand: removing the burden of her armor. "A little help here, short stack."

"With pleasure, my lady!" Felix went to work detaching every piece of armor until Tamora was left in her underthings. She didn't bother slipping on the only change of clothing she'd brought.

"This has to be the strangest day of my life," Felix commented as Tamora, without asking, unbuttoned his work shirt and tossed it to the floor along with his gloves and hat.

"Not as strange as fighting an invasion of cy-bugs in a candy-coated kart game?"

"A snip out of the ordinary." Tamora discarded his boots; Felix paying no mind to the blatant disrobing. "To see all these folks that we knew back home, but for it to not be the same people. And then there's Dr. Scott."

Tamora's hands halted in mid-action unbuttoning of his jeans. She sat back on her folded legs on the floor. "You had to bring him up, didn't you?"

Felix glanced away at the floor. "Meeting your wife's dead ex-significant other isn't something that happens every day, Tammy." She could tell it bothered him deeper than the need to stake his claim that she noticed earlier.

Tamora rose up on her knees, resting slender hands on his shoulder. "Felix, there is nothing you need to worry about. The love I had for Brad faded a long time ago after I met a certain handyman who healed my heart with his silly magic hammer."

Felix laid a hand atop hers, smiling warmly. They closed the gap, delighting in a slow, sensual kiss that was well over due. Tamora pulled away, enjoying the glow of Felix's cheeks.

"Better?"

Felix swept the bangs from her eyes, placing the locks behind her ear. "Much."

Tamora crawled onto the bed, pushing her husband to lay on the mattress. "Now that we're alone," she continued her work on his jeans, seductively glancing up at him, "will you help me forget about this screwy day for the next few hours?"

"I can fix that, darlin'."


	7. Chapter 7

_Writer's note: This was a hard chapter because it had two pivotal scenes I'd wanted to write for a while now, but they came out fairly well. Thank you again to my readers for following!_

* * *

 **Part 7**

Footsteps marched purposefully towards the double doors of the penthouse. _Right on time_ , as she was every day to give the evening report. He didn't bother waiting for her to knock; opening the right side as Sergeant Calhoun briskly strode through.

"Have I ever told you I love how punctual you are?"

"Every single day, Fix-it." Calhoun halted midway into the spacious great room, standing straight at attention.

Fix-It strolled passed her to flop on the couch. "At ease, Calhoun."

She didn't budge from her stiff stance. "I have news."

"You detained some rebels?" he asked, expectantly.

Calhoun frowned, and reported grimly, "No. Corporal Green found doppelgangers of you, me, and Wreck-It wandering in the station along with an unidentified child. Green says he thinks they entered through the tunnel door."

Look-a-likes of them in his arcade? Fix-It's breathing began to hitch. "Tell me you captured them, sergeant".

"My squad tried to apprehend them, but it is believed a rebel helped them escape to their hideout."

Fix-It jumped to his feet, slamming the bottom of a closed fist onto the coffee table top, glass cracking from the impact. Calhoun remained stock still, staring straight forward at the front door. "How could four individuals escape your dozens of soldiers with all their training and, might I add, highly sophisticated weapons? Are your men that inept?" He snatched her wrist, yanking her down to his eye level and glaring into her face. "Are you slipping, sergeant?"

Calhoun returned the glare. "I can assure you, Fix-It, neither me nor my men are slipping." She wrenched her wrist from his squeezing grasp to stand again. "We know nothing of these strangers except that they're other versions of us. If this Calhoun is anything like me, she'll fight her way out of any situation."

"If she is like you," Fix-It began to pace, fists balled at his sides, "then you need to be two steps ahead of her." He paused, grinding his teeth at the thoughts rushing through his head. "No telling what the rebels have in store for these doppelgangers." His eyes flashed in paranoia. "They'll use them against us; take back the arcade. There'll be no order; people will do as they wish."

He jabbed a finger to the ground. "Find them, sergeant! And as soon as you do, bring them to me. Don't mess this up this time!"

Calhoun grasped the front of Fix-It's shirt, yanking him up to her level; icy eyes burning with fierce anger. She wouldn't be tossed around like dog in the bed of a pick-up truck. She had the upper hand, whether he realized it or not.

"I never mess up." Calhoun snarled. "Remember that, Fix-It,"

He smiled wickedly and patronized, "I'll believe it when those doppelgangers are behind bars, doll."

With a growl, she tossed him onto the couch and stormed towards the exit.

"Sergeant," Fix-It called after her, "if you find Dr. Scott or _her_ -"

"I know, Fix-It," Calhoun replied, not turning around. A hint of defensiveness lined her voice. "I'll handle Dr. Scott myself, and she's as good as yours."

Without another word, she marched away, slamming the door behind her. Fix-It strolled to the bay window, hands behind his back as he watched Calhoun jet away on her cruiser.

It was bad enough those wretched rebels were a thorn in his side, and now they had assistance from strangers from the outside. Fix-It felt the anger rising in him. All his hard work to keep in tack a perfect world would be unraveled if those miscreants weren't snuffed out.

Shifting his thoughts, she came to his mind as she always did when he was alone. "Where are you?" he asked aloud. She'd eluded him for far too long. One day, she'd be his again.

* * *

Felix opened his eyes to find the most beautiful woman ever programmed lying next to him. They'd taken advantage of the private quarters, indulging in each other until they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. It felt so _good_. Now he watched her in the dim overhead light, counting the freckles on her skin. Numbering the cute, tiny spots peppered over her face was his favorite pastime, and it'd been a while since he'd had the chance to engage in it.

Tammy slept soundly as he gazed at her. He knew this was her first real rest in over a week. She'd tended to everyone but herself during the evacuation process at Litwak's. In route, she may have gotten a couple hours sleep every night, but her decision to stay alert to keep watch hampered anymore rest. She'd designated herself as their family's protector at the cost of her own needs.

Feeling restlessly, Felix carefully slipped away, dressing as quietly as he could. He glanced over his shoulder at Tamora, smiling at her sleeping form, and softly shut the door behind him.

He was met by silent in the main room, and Felix guessed there were no early risers like him in this melting pot of a group. He slowly wandered through the long room, taking in the surroundings. Many seating areas lined the walls in-between doors on both sides of the room with various chairs and couches and some tables.

A small counter and pantry broke the pattern on one side, and Felix assumed this was their kitchen. A soda fountain with two dispensers hung on the wall, its tubes running up into the ceiling. He frowned at the sparseness of the makeshift kitchen. No oven or stove, and no way to make a pie. _Oh well_. Maybe one day he'd have another chance.

"Take what you like, sweetie."

Felix jumped at the voice behind him. He whirled around to find Pauline there, smiling warmly.

"Sorry, hon, didn't mean to give you fright there."

"It's okay, Ms. Pauline." He waved hand, dismissingly, smiling back at her. "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning to you too." The brunette stepped closer, accompanied by a sway of her hips. So many women were programmed with _that_ sway. She raised her hand as if to touch his shoulder, but dropped it before making contact.

"Y'know, me and our Fix-It Felix were close." She laid her left palm on her chest, fanning her fingers, and Felix caught a glimpse of the gold band encircling her ring finger. "Very close."

Felix gaped at the ring and asked carefully, "You're…his wife?"

Pauline gave a sad smile. "16 years this year, but I don't think I'll ever be able to spend another anniversary with my Fix-It-boy."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am" Felix's heart ached for the poor woman. The sight of him must have been upsetting, though she had hidden well the night before. "If I would have known-"

"It's okay, hon," she reassured, slightly cocking her head. "I'm okay."

"If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Pauline, what happened with your husband?" Out of anyone, she'd have the best firsthand experience with the altered handyman and curiosity weighted on Felix to know more of his counterpart.

Pauline's hands clasped in front of her as she began, "I was gone during the storm; out with a friend at the soda shop. I found my Felix on the floor knocked out. When I woke him up, he seemed fine, just a headache and ringing in his ears. He started acting different a few days later; a biting remark here and there so unlike anything I ever heard him say. It was as if I did everything wrong and not long after, so was the rest of the arcade.

"He employed Sergeant Calhoun to keep order. By then, I barely recognized the man that I married. One evening, I finally gained the courage to approach him about his changes. He raised his voice to me and grabbed my arms and actually _shook_ me." Pauline absently rubbed her forearms where her husband had grabbed her. Her eyes stared forward, pricked with unshed tears, seeing not the room around her but the memories she recounted. "He locked me in our bedroom, but I chanced a climb out the window and down the rain pipe and never thought twice about going back."

She stepped closer, her gaze glassy and longing. "I miss him so much. You're not him, but you look like him-" she leaned into Felix, pressing her full lips softly to his.

Felix's mind exploded in panic. This woman, who _wasn't_ his wife, was kissing him! Jiminy, what would Tammy do if she saw this? His whole body tensed. He gently pushed against her shoulders, and Pauline backed off, cheeks flushed.

"Ms. Pauline, this isn't right. We're both married. I love my Tammy Jean more than life. We can't do this."

"I'm sorry, hon." Pauline let out a tiny nervous laugh, and backed away to a safe distance. "I lost my head for a moment."

"It's okay." Felix held his hands out unconsciously like a barrier to shield any other unwanted intimacy. "Just don't let it happen again, ma'am."

"It better not."

Felix nearly jumped out his pixel at Tamora's voice entering the situation. Now it was time for the real panic. He hurried around Pauline. "Tammy! It's not-"

"Can it, Fix-It!" Tamora strode passed him, straight to the harried woman. Fists balled at her sides, Tamora leaned down slightly, melting Pauline down with her fiery gaze. "I understand you miss your husband, but that does _not_ give you the right to move in on mine."

"I apologize for my actions, sergeant," Pauline said sincerely, "I'll stay away from your Felix as best I can."

"Good, because next time I won't be so forgiving."

Pauline swallowed, noisily. "Of course." Head bowed, she started to walk away but stopped, "You're a lucky woman, Tamora." With that, she retreated to her room.

"Tammy?" Felix tried, and was met by narrowed eyes.

Tamora snapped her fingers and pointed down beside her. Felix hesitantly obeyed the order as he approached his steaming wife. She bent to one knee, slamming their lips together in a searing kiss that surprised Felix so much it took a moment for him to respond. The kiss ended as roughly as it began, Tamora pulling him away at arm's length.

"What was that for?" Felix asked, slightly out of breath and still surprised that he'd received a kiss instead of repercussion.

"I didn't want that woman's lips to be on your mind."

"Tammy, I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't, Felix. I heard nearly everything she said."

"You were eavesdropping?"

Tamora scowled at him, and Felix clinched a sheepish smile. Maybe it was best to keep his mouth shut. "As I was saying, I heard her story and saw how this all played out. You did the right thing, Felix."

"You know I would never intentionally do anything like that. You're the only woman I could ever want."

Tamora nodded. "It's dropped. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He wrapped arms around her neck, relief sweeping over him as Tamora returned the embrace. "I love you, Tammy."

"You too, Fix-It." She pulled away, gesturing to the kitchen. "Let's get a bite to eat before the gawkers show up."

They snagged a few pieces of fruit and slices of bread, glad to find butter in the pantry. Water and root beer were the only drink options on tap. They sat at a table, quietly talking as characters began to filter into the great room some gawking, some ignoring them completely. A disgruntled Vanellope showed up, grabbing a few food items and grumbled about Ralph nearly squashing her a few times during the night before heading back to their room.

"Jumpsuit at 5 o'clock," Tamora muttered. Felix looked to find Turbo and Dr. Scott nearing.

"We need to have a chat, sergeant" Turbo informed, thumb jetting to the tunnel entrance. The couple stood to follow, but Turbo waved a hand then pointed to Felix. "No, no. Not you. Just her."

Tamora purposefully slapped her palms down on the tabletop. "Whatever you have to say to me, you say to my husband too."

Turbo gritted his teeth, giving a nod of permission. He pivoted around, and the three of them followed him to the tunnel entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"What is it, racing stripes?" Tamora asked once the tunnel door was shut; folding arms across her chest, unamused.

Turbo steepled his fingers and bore his teeth, appearing more like an evil genius than former race car driver. "It's been brought to my attention by Dr. Scott that you and your little mismatched group could be of service to our cause."

"We're not getting involved."

"Sergeant," pleaded Brad, raising a hand to touch her arm but dropped it at Tamora's withering look, "we could use your skills and training." He gestured to Felix. "And your husband's hammer, Wreck-It's force, and the girl's glitching power."

How Brad knew about Vanellope's glitching, Tamora wondered; must have happened after they'd retreated to bed. "We didn't sign up for this."

"But Tamora-" Felix interjected.

"I said, we're not getting involved, Fix-It."

Felix held up a finger. "Excuse us for a moment, please." He pulled Tamora by the hand a few feet down the tunnel. "Tammy, we could help these people."

"I'm not risking you or the kid's," Tamora averted her eyes to the floor, "or even Wreck-it's life to fight a war that's not ours."

"But you're not risking our lives, ma'am." Felix stood as tall as he could, purpose enveloping his small frame. "It's our _choice_ to make, and I choose to help, Tammy Jean."

Tamora bent to one knee in front of her husband. "Why does this mean so much to you?"

"What if this was our arcade? We'd do everything within our powers to fight for it. We lost our home, but we can help these people get their home back." He grasped Tamora's hand in both of his. "I know you want to keep us safe, and you do top notch job, darlin'. But the Sergeant Calhoun I know doesn't turn tail and run when folks are in trouble."

A frustrated breath blew from Tamora's nostrils. She'd been so focused on the duty to her family that she'd tossed aside helping others. These weren't cy-bugs they were dealing with. Those viruses were predictable. She knew exactly how to handle them in almost any situation. But with this war, they wouldn't be fighting drones that consumed everything in sight. They would be fighting _lives_ ; people who had emotions; people who could think for themselves. _Unpredictable_.

Tamora flicked her eyes to gaze over Felix's shoulder, mulling over the battling thoughts in her head. If there was one thing Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun wasn't, it was a coward. Though she knew Felix wasn't calling her one, she felt as if she were accusing herself as being cowardice. She wanted nothing more than to keep her loved one safe, but she couldn't keep them sheltered behind her armor for eternity.

There was a great need in this arcade that maybe they could help fill. She squeezed Felix's hand with the one he still held, and met his gaze. "If Wreck-It and Van are up for it, we'll help."

A smile alighted Felix's face, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "That's my dynamite gal."

* * *

"Soooooo, Ralphie," Vanellope said as her and Ralph finished up breakfast. "What's up with you and that Lara Croft woman?"

They'd stayed up way passed T.J. and Felix, talking with Markowski and Lara along with Dr. Scott about various things. Ralph seemed entranced by the adventurer, making Vanellope wonder if Ralph had had a thing for her a long time ago. Thanks to T.J.'s blunt explanation a while back, she knew what a 'thingfor someone' was (which resulted in a tongue sticking out in disgust).

Ralph shrugged a huge shoulder. "Nothing."

"Why were you making goo-goo eyes at her last night?" Vanellope fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Oh no, wait. More like this." Her eyes grew big and her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth.

Ralph scowled, planting a palm over her face. "Will you stop it? I wasn't doing that."

Vanellope snorted. "And I'm PacMan."

"Okay, okay. I'll spill." Ralph rolled his eyes. Arguing with the little racer was impossible. Her strength of will was something to be reckoned with. Vanllope sat on his knee, a satisfied smile plastered on. "A long time ago, Litwak bought a 1st generation _Tomb Raider_ cabinet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved a hand, dismissively. "I know."

"Hey, you want me to tell you or not?"

"Sorry, Harriet."

Ralph shook his head and mumbled, "Strange kid. Anyhoo! I saw her at Tapper's a lot. She seemed nice enough and really pretty." He rolled his hands around each other, hesitant to say what was coming. "Over time, I kinda developed a tiny thing for her."

"I knew it!" Vanellope jumped up, pointing a finger at him. "Did you tell her?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ralph sat her back down on his knee. "She was this awesome adventurer lady and I was well…a bad guy that wrecked a building. I didn't think she'd ever go for someone like me. I never got my chance anyway." He propped an elbow on his unoccupied knee, resting his chin in his palm. "Three years after being plugged in, her game had malfunctioned during gaming hours and the whole thing was lost."

"Sorry about that," Vanellope said, sympathetically. "I didn't know that part." She patted his shoulder, smiling. "But now you have a second chance. There's a perfectly good Lara Croft out there, and if she likes the other Ralph, I'm sure she'd like you too."

"Thanks, but no thanks, kid. We're only passing through."

"You never know; that might change!"

Ralph snorted, doubtful. "Sure, it will."

A hard knock resounded at the door. "Wreck-It! Princess! Get out here!"

They exited the room to find Tamora and Felix waiting, along with a bunch of curious onlookers in the long main room.

"Looks like we've been recruited for the war," the sergeant informed. "But only if you both decide to join in."

Vanellope gasped. "Be a part of a revolution?!" She glitched from excitement, bouncing at the taller woman's leg. "Give me a blaster, Sarge!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ralph pinched the back of the girl's hoodie, holding her in the air like a kitten. "No one is getting a gun, especially _you_ hyperactive boogerhead."

Vanellope aggressively crossed her arms. "Not fair."

"What about you, Ralph?" asked Felix. "Are you in?"

Ralph glanced around, catching a glimpse of Lara standing on the other side of the room, watching the four intently. He nodded absently. "Yeah, I'm in."

Vanellope squealed, glitching from the wrecker's finger hold. "Can I go on a mission with you, Sarge? Please, T.J., please!"

Tamora swiped a hand through the air. "Negatory, cadet. You need to stay out of harm's way. That means finding something useful to do here in HQ."

"You guys never let me in on the fun stuff."

Felix patted her back. "Just keeping you safe, sweetpea."

"I know," Vanellope grumbled, giving in…for now.

Tamora pivoted to face Turbo and Dr. Scott, clapping her hands together. "Well, soldiers, what's the plan?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Writer's note: This chapter gave me the most fits! Words aren't flowing very well right now, but I troopered through this part. Hope it's okay!_

* * *

 **Part 9**

Markowski did rounds, announcing a special meeting in the main room. The rebels gathered in the front part of the elongated chamber, most taking a seat while some stood close to the walls or in the back. The newcomers sat up front except for Tamora who posted herself next to Turbo and now adorned in her armor; ready to fit right back into military mode.

A chair pulled up beside Ralph, and he was pleasantly surprised to find Lara. They shared a friendly smile as she sat down. Ralph ignored Vanellope's elbow poke to his leg, knowing all she wanted to tell him was 'I told you so'.

The rebels seemed to be easing up around them, though some still steered clear. Whatever their version of Fix-It Felix did to them must have been quite terrifying to make them so skittish. A programmed bad guy could be the total opposite of what he was created to be, but a self-made bad guy, like King Candy was, could be the most dangerous character to deal with.

Turbo stepped up on a wooden crate, elevating him barely to Tamora's shoulder, and held his hands high in the air. "Quiet people!" The chatting around the place faded away at his order. Turbo lowered his hands, a satisfied grin across his face. "Now, listen well! Sergeant Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, and the girl-"

"Vanellope!" the ravin-haired girl corrected.

Turbo tipped his helmet her way, adding grudgingly, "Yes. Vanellope. They will be staying to help with our cause."

"Can we trust these foreigners?" a Russian-accent questioned, all eyes turning to Zangief, who sat in the far back. Ralph, surprised to see the duplicate of another friend, wondered how they missed the mountain of a man the evening before.

"We have no proof that they can be trusted," Turbo answered bluntly, receiving a sharp glare from Tamora. "But from Dr. Scott and Markowski's testimony, they believe these strangers are trustworthy." Most folks nodded their heads in agreement. Brad seemed to be well respected among the rebels.

"The Sergeant is highly trained. She knows the lay out for _Fix-It Felix Jr_. very well since she's…" gesturing awkwardly to the handyman, Turbo went on, "married to the main character, and her strategic may be able to bring a team into the game easier than our past attempts. Not saying that our past attempts weren't planned well…"

While still in the tunnel, Turbo had briefed Tamora and Felix on their two failed missions to infiltrate the coderoom of _Fix-It Felix Jr._ They'd lost two entire teams, both captured by _Hero's Duty_ soldiers. All had sacrificed their freedom to save Dr. Scott from being apprehended. Only he knew how to correct the corrupt code. Without him, there was no hope in fixing the programming.

Turbo handed the floor over to Tamora. "Listen up, people! I can't guarantee we'll all make it out of there uncaptured or _alive_."

"Ixnay, Sergeant!" hissed Turbo, making a cutting gesture with his hand.

Tamora ignored him. "You all know this is dangerous work. Only the bravest can stand by my side, and if you can't tighten your waist belt, then don't bother volunteering for this mission."

Vanellope jumped onto her chair, bouncing on the balls of her feet with her hand stuck up. Ralph grabbed the back of her hoodie and plopped her back on her bottom.

"Anyone else?" Tamora asked as she swept her gaze across the room, feeling slightly chagrin that the crowd lacked muscle.

She was beginning to realize the members of the two teams who had been captured must have been the fighters of the rebels. Tamora knew not to underestimate the smaller characters (her husband being proof of that), but she was used to leading soldiers who's arm muscles were bigger than their heads. Besides Wreck-It, the only other powerhouses in the place were Markowski and Zangief.

Ultimate strength wasn't what they needed for this mission, she had resolved. Stealth and a low profile was what they needed. She'd only heard of Lara Croft's expertise. Knuckles the Echidna she knew would be of good use as a fighter. But it would be their choice to volunteer.

"I'll go," Pauline said, her usually soft voice content with determination. "He's my husband, and that game is my home. I never volunteered for a mission before because of fear. I'm not afraid anymore: of him or of being locked away." Her gaze wandered longingly over to Felix for a second. "I want to fight to get my husband back."

Tamora gave her an approving nod. "If he was anything like my Fix-It, he's worth fighting for." She flashes a tiny smile Felix's way, coaxing a blush out of him.

"I'll come." An 8-bit in a blue jumpsuit - akin to Turbo's - stood up.

"Really, Dodge?" Turbo jeered, blowing a raspberry at the volunteer. "Sit back down before you stub a toe."

Dodge stormed up to Turbo, fists clinched at his sides. "Shut up, Turbo! You talked me out of the last mission, but you're not talking me out of this one. My brother has been a prisoner for a year." He jabbed a thumb at Tamora. "Maybe with a new leader, we'll actually accomplish something!"

"Back off, blue!" Turbo pushed the twin out of his space, brushing off his pristine white jumpsuit. "No one said Sergeant Calhoun is the new leader. _I_ am still the only leader here."

"Break it up!" Tamora stepped between the two short men. She looked from Turbo to Dodge. "I see why you haven't gotten squat accomplished. I'm not leading anything but this mission, so keep your onesie on, Turbo." She turned to Dodge. "And you, hothead, I don't know if I want you coming along."

Dodge huffed in frustration, and threw a smoldering glance Turbo's way before stalking off.

Tamora peered about at the reluctant faces. It was clear these people wanted their freedom back, but not enough to do whatever it would take to get it. Did this "evil" Felix instill _that_ much fear in them? Or maybe it was the _Hero's Duty_ soldiers that stirred up the real fear.

"I'll go, Sarge," Ralph offered.

"Sit this one out, Wreck-It. We need to keep a low profile." Tamora paused, contemplating for a moment. "On second thought, watch the monitors with Markowski and jump in if things go haywire."

Markowski grinned, slapping Ralph on the back. "Hey there, watch buddies!"

"Anyone else?" Tamora continued.

Felix hopped off his chair, joining his wife. "I'm coming with you, Tammy."

She knew his offer would come. "Fix-It-"

Felix sliced a hand through the air. "My wife is going on a dangerous mission into a duplicate of my game." He crossed his arms, wearing a cheeky smile and reminiscing with the past. "No flex on this one, ma'am."

The blonde glared at her smirking husband before slapping the bill of his cap down over his face, resolving that he'd find a way to follow her even if she tied him to a chair. Felix popped the bill up, cheeks aglow at the fact that his wife would pull such an affectionate move in front of an audience.

Tamora planted a hand on her hip, not happy at all at the lack of help. "That rounds out our team. Meeting dismissed!" She waved Brad and Pauline over as the crowd quickly dispersed. "Brad, can we discuss strategy at your lab? Give us privacy and space to think."

"Of course," Brad answered. "Jake and I were headed there soon anyway."

"Good. Meet at the tunnel in 10."

"Sergeant, I hope it's okay that I join you," Pauline said sincerely as Brad left.

Tamora held up a dismissive hand. "I understand you're willingness to go, Pauline, and we'll do everything we can to get your husband back."

Her eyes were damp, but Pauline stood proud. "Thank you both. Now I need to find more appropriate footwear," she laughed lightly, sticking out a red high heel.

She walked away, leaving Tamora alone with her husband – as alone as you could be with folks milling about. "Are you sure you want to come, Felix?" He grinned.

"Wild tauntauns couldn't keep me away."

Tamora cocked an eyebrow. "I can't believe you just pulled a Star Wars reference on me."

"Sergeant Calhoun." The couple looked away from each other to see Dodge approaching.

Tamora's features hardened. She had expected attitude from Turbo and with him as the leader, she tolerated his mouth for the sake of the rebel group. But she wasn't about to take any jive from the others. "Yes, blue?"

Dodge winced at the name. "I'd like to apologize for the outburst," he said remorsefully, scratching the back of his neck.

She eyed him crassly for a moment, evaluating his nervous stance. "Apology accepted."

Dodge breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. It's been hard times for a while now. Not knowing if my brother is okay; uncertainty that we'll ever be free of Fix-It's craziness." He scrunched his nearly nonexistent nose up in disgust. "Between me and you two, Turbo isn't the best leader."

"How did skid marks become the leader anyway?" Tamora asked, curiously.

"This arcade holds high respect for the older games whether they're still plugged in or not. _Turbotime_ was the first game, and with Turbo being the starring character, he holds the highest of respect. No one challenged him for leadership, expect my brother, Dash. Turbo was a hair faster than Dash and won the fist fight."

"They fought over leadership by participating in a fist fight?" Felix asked, aghast.

Dodge shrugged a shoulder, snorted. "How else would they claim leadership? By playing rock, paper, scissors?"

Felix opened his mouth, but Tamora clapped a hand over it and shook her head. Leave it to her old-fashioned husband to agree with such a thing. She sometimes wondered how he even had the nerve to kill cy-bugs, and so enthusiastically for that matter.

"Is there any room left on the team?" Dodge asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, strips. I think we have enough."

Dodge's shoulders slumped, and for a second, Tamora felt bad for the little guy. He seemed like a nice guy and his outburst toward Turbo was justifiable. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

With that, Dodge went on his way just as Brad and Pauline were joining them again, along with Markowski who was headed to his post to watch the monitors. Brad tapped the code panel and opened the door into the tunnel. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

_Writer's note: Not-so-nice Felix is way too much fun to write. I Can Craft-It did a great drawing of my bad Felix! Thank you so much Crafty! Go take a look: tumblr dot com/post/125911796134/a-not-so-nice-version-of-felix-from-coneygoils_

* * *

The scene played out as it had for years. Fix-It Felix saved the day, receiving his reward of a hot pie and golden medal. The Nicelanders hoisted Wreck-It Ralph into the air and threw him off the building. The happily ever after that followed a normal day in the quiet town of Niceland.

The cheesy smile instantly fell off Fix-It's face after the all clear was announced. "If I have to endure one more day of this," he complained, rubbing his jaw to relieve the stiffness. "The things I do to for luxury."

"Uhh…great job today, Felix," Roy chimed in timidly as Fix-It headed toward the roof exit, not even acknowledging his fellow game characters.

"No one likes a suck up, Roy!" Gene snapped, interjecting himself between Fix-It and the other Nicelanders.

"That'll be enough, Gene," Fix-It called out, and the round denizens scurried after him. He held up the pie Mary had just given him, his face scrunched in disgust and tossed it carelessly into the trash bin in the hallway.

Fix-It flicked his index finger in the air, signaling the usual gasp that resounded from the tiny woman. Why was she so shocked when he'd threw the stinking dessert in the trash every single day?

He whirled around, clasping his hand together with the biggest fake smile he could muster. "Now, would everybody swiftly-" the smile dropped as Fix-It stabbed a finger toward the elevator, "GET. OUT. OF. MY. GAME."

The Nicelanders vacated the top floor, hurried and dejected – except Gene. "You booted them good, Felix!" the mustached man tried his best to drape an arm around the Fix-It's shoulder as if they were the best of buds, "You sure told them."

Fix-It side-stepped the unwanted attention. "Take advice from your own words." He leaned into Gene's face. "No one likes a suck up, Gene."

"But we could be so much more together, Felix!" whined Gene.

"I liked you better when you were just a crotchety neighbor that kept to yourself," Fix-It sighed wistfully. He firmly placed a hand on Gene's back and shoved him to the stairwell. "Goodbye, Gene."

He watched the shorter man disappear down the stairwell. Satisfied that he was gone, Fix-It whistled all the way into the elevator. The transportation brought him to ground level, and he whistled as he exited.

Standing by the lobby doors of the building was Deanna, smiling seductively his way. Fix-It rolled his eyes. Why hadn't these irritating little pests gotten a clue yet?

"Fe-lix," Deanna said in a sing-sang voice, blocking his path to outside. She placed a fingerless-gloved hand on his chest, a little excited sound escaping her. "How about a little _fun_ tonight?"

He pinched her hand between his thumb and index finger, and removed it from his buttoned front. "Go away, Deanna. I'm not interested."

"Are we playing this game again? You know you want it!" Deanna lunged to kiss him, but Fix-It caught her wrists.

"No, I do not," he growled, slamming her arms down at her sides. "You look my MeMaw stepped out of a time machine. I'll get all that I need when Pauline comes home."

Deanna laughed, bitterly. "It's been over two years since she left you, Felix. Can't you see she doesn't want you anymore?"

"Don't talk to me about my wife!" Fix-It bellowed, eyes flashing dangerously. "She will come back to me!" He clutched her arm, pulling her out the lobby doors. "Get the _hell_ out of my building."

Deanna hmphed, leaving Fix-It seething on the front stoop as she jerkily scuttered away. The next time she pulled a stunt like that, she'd be calling a cell with barred windows her home. He took a cleansing breath after a beat then turned his focus on the next matter at hand.

The back of an enormous man sat hunched over in the grass. Fix-It strolled over, hands behind his back. "Ralph, my loyal dog." Wreck-It flicked his eyes to him, but didn't move. Fix-It scanned the cleared sidewalk, satisfied that the human wrecking ball had done his job of cleaning up his mess.

"It amazes me," Fix-It began circling Wreck-It, "that every day you wait for me to bring you back to your cell. Never escaping; never retaliating. If you weren't as soft as a ripe peach, I could use you for so many things, _brother_."

"Don't call me brother," Wreck-It said under his breath. The corners of his mouth turned down, eyes holding deep sadness. "I refuse to do your dirty work, Felix. I wanna be free again, but I don't want anybody getting hurt because of me."

"I want many things too, Ralph," Felix paused in front of the giant man, "Order. Justice." He slipped his cap off, holding it to his heart. "To bang my wife again." He slammed the cap into the ground, fists balled up. "But until she is found, I can't do that."

"Don't force Pauline to do anything she doesn't want to," Wreck-It pleaded.

"What me and my wife do is none of your business, _brother_ ," Fix-It hissed in Wreck-it's face, bearing his teeth like wolf going in for the kill. He pivoted on the ball of his foot, shaking his head. "Why is everyone interested in my personal life today?"

Wreck-It's dejected shoulders straightened as he stood, towering over the smaller man. "Just don't hurt her or anyone else. Please, Felix."

Fix-It swiveled back to him, wagging a finger at Wreck-It. "If you don't try being a hero again, I won't. Now back to your home _sweet_ home, Ralph." He pointed to the lobby doors. Wreck-It got to his feet, head hung glumly as he led the way to the basement.


	11. Chapter 11

_Writer's note: I liked how this chapter fell into place. I wasn't totally sure what was going to happen in it besides the basic 'get from point A to point B'. It worked out pretty well and slightly changed the course of the story! I'm really enjoying writing this fic!_

* * *

 **Part 11**

"Look! There they are!" Vanellope yelled excitedly, pointing to the back of a group of pirates on the monitor.

"Two tall and two short," Ralph confirmed, the short man of the group sticking particularly close to the taller woman in a skullycap. "Yep, that has to be them."

The team walked onto another monitor screen, showing a better view of the front of their outfits. Vanellope burst into laughter. "That's their disguise! I can't wait to hound T.J. and Felix when they get back!" She squinted one eye and tried her best impression of a pirate, "ARRRG, matey!"

"You're too funny, little bit!" Markowski chuckled, earning a proud smile from Vanellope.

Ralph shook his head at his companions. "What have I gotten myself into?"

They watched the team make their way around the wall of the _Fix-It Felix Jr._ outlet and after a minute, they didn't reappear. Markowski leaned back in his chair, relaxing. "So far, so good."

Vanellope glitched onto Ralph's shoulder, leaning against her best friend's head. "Can I go explore Dr. Scott's lab?"

"Uh…I don't think-"

"Sure!" Markowski interjected before Ralph could finish.

"Cool!" Vanellope zoomed out the surveillance room, barely paying mind to Ralph's warning to _look_ not _touch_.

The lab housed a variety of computers, mostly older models. An open cabinet on one side of the small chamber housed medical equipment. Vanellope snatched up a thingamabob that resembled headphones with a round, metal shape at the end. She'd seen it used once by Dr. Mario back at their arcade. She slipped the earbuds into her ears and listened to her chest. She gasped at the sound of a _thump thump_ that filtered thru.

The rest of the equipment she left alone to peruse Dr. Scott's work area. She hopped up on the swivel chair, scanning the desk top. A battered notebook lay open, a pen stuck in the spiral. Vanellope slid the notebook over, skimming the words and finding it to be some sort of journal.

She knew better than to snoop, but reading someone's journal was too tempting to pass up. The date at the top read present. Vanellope began to read, "In less than an hour, a new team will embark on the latest mission." She scrunched her nose at the wording.

She was about to move on to more interesting plunders when certain words caught her attention. Vanellope's mouth gaped open at what she read, realizing that this information would be important for T.J. to know. She ripped out the sheet of paper from the spiral, and folding it, tucked it away in the pocket of her hoodie for safekeeping.

* * *

"This better work, Brad."

"As long as we move quickly, it will."

The team discussed strategy during most of the working hours of the arcade. Using feedback from Brad and Pauline, Tamora formulated a plan that would be executed during the later hours of the arcade when the crowd would be sparse but still existent. A cloaking device of Brad's making altered their appearance, hopefully disguising them well enough to not reveal their real identifies.

"I look ridiculous," Felix remarked as they moved through the hidden passageway.

"I'm kinda digging the leather pants," Tamora smirked at him, causing Felix to blush. The cloaking device had disguised them as NPC pirates from a game called _Pirate's Revenge_. It was a strange sensation to be able to feel their everyday clothes, but also being aware of the stereotypical pirate garb adoring their appearance.

"Now this is ridiculous." Tamora flipped the eyepatch up from over her eye, her bangs tucked away in a skullycap.

"The cloaking devise clothed each of us with the garb it compiled from the scan," Brad explained, adjusting his spectacles to sit better underneath his triangular hat.

Pauline sighed, glancing down at the scoop-necked crimson red bodice that gave a generous view of her bosom. "That explains my get-up."

Brad paused at the keypad, checking if the others were ready. Once they left the safety of the tunnels, they had to be alert and prepared for anything that could happen. Tamora gave the final okay, and they quietly emerged from the hidden door underneath the stairs that led into the _Pirate's Revenge_ cabinet.

They walked casually through the station with Brad leading the way to their destination. The crowd milling about was low, but still enough that they blended in and didn't appear suspicious like they might have if the station had been empty.

Tamora played the part well, striding confidently and scowling disgruntledly at passersby. Felix, on the other hand, was on edge wringing his hands together, still feeling remarkably out of place with his short, leather-clad stature. He'd never worn something so silly in his life.

As they approached _Fix-It Felix Jr_., the air around the team grew tenser. Rounding the outlet wall, they found two _Hero's Duty_ soldiers posted at the entrance of the game. A report from one of the rebel spies that was still active in gameplay had said there would be guards. Tamora and Brad planned to take them down as quietly as possible, but it was Pauline that had volunteered as a distraction.

" _Just because I'm a married woman doesn't mean I still can't flirt with the best of them,"_ she'd remarked sassily while they were planning the mission. Tamora was just happy she didn't have to _be_ the distraction.

"Stop!" one of the soldiers barked as they approached. "State your business."

"We're here to speak with Mr. Fix-It," Brad answered in a deplorable British accent.

The soldier, Private Matten, stepped up to him. Looking Brad up and down, he challenged, "Our superior didn't mention Mr. Fix-It expecting any visitors."

Pauline caught the eye of the other solder, Private Creighton, and smiled coyly up at him. The corner of his tight lip lifted slightly, his gaze wandering to a certain bountiful area on her petite form – definitely detracted as Tamora slowly drew closer.

"He must not have informed your superior-" Brad touched the rim of his spectacles – their sign to take action - and Tamora swung her blaster masked as a pistol, colliding it with Private Creighton's temple.

Private Matten spun around, reaching for the blaster at his hip belt, but collapsed to his knees as Brad sent volts of electricity into the exposed part of his neck.

"Brad, a little help!" Tamora grunted, restraining a struggling Private Creighton around the neck. The doctor rushed over, jabbing the stun gun to Creighton's neck as Tamora released him. He collapsed to the floor as well, leaving both men unconscious.

Tamora found Felix and Pauline watching from a short distance. Confirming that they were unharmed, she swept her gaze around the rest of the area, finding no trace of any witnesses or further obstacles. She nodded to Brad, who did the same, and Tamora flicked her wrist toward the tunnel leading totheir destination.

"Let's move."

Swiftly and carefully, they traveled through the tunnel alongside the railing that ran the tram, a pulsing blue stream on the ceiling lighting the way. Tamora gestured for the team to stay back as she checked the area for any other obstacles that would need taking out. Finding none, she motioned for them to move forward.

Both Felix and Pauline paused as they emerged from the tram tunnel, wearing nearly identical bittersweet expressions. Tamora noticed their faces and knew exactly what was happening. In a way, she felt it too. Her husband's game was her home for 7 years. They'd built a wonderful life under that starry, pixelated sky. But unlike Felix, Tamora could tamp down the sentimental feelings. They had a job to do and lingering over loss wouldn't get it done.

"I understand how both of you are feeling at the moment," she said lowly, keeping the crassness from her voice, "but this is no time for sentiment."

"Sorry, Tammy," Felix murmured.

"We need to-" Brad's sentence was drowned out by a blaring alarm echoing throughout the game. The team spun around to find Gene standing behind them, his hand pressed against a red button on the tunnel wall.


	12. Chapter 12

_Writer's note: I feel bad for Pauline in this chapter. She seems to be constantly manhandled! The second part is one I've been wanting to write for a long time, so yay! It's finally done!_

* * *

 **Part 12**

"Gene!" cried Pauline, "How could you?!"

"I know why you're all here!" Gene spat, wagging an accusing finger at them. "You're here to hurt Felix!"

Pauline approached him, trying her best to reason. "We're here to help Felix…and you!"

Gene narrowed his eyes up at her in anger. "You can't fool me, jezebel!"

"No time to argue, Red!" Tamora exclaimed, grabbing Pauline's arm as she retreated.

The _Hero's Duty_ troops would be there in a matter of minutes. They dashed through the tram tunnel, the light from the station ahead of them as they drew closer.

Tamora had released Pauline's arm as they ran and now held tightly to her blaster, ready to shot whatever got in their way. As they emerged from the passageway, several soldiers were advancing in their direction.

"Take Pauline and get out of here, Fix-It!" Tamora ordered as she aimed for the oncoming threat.

"Tammy-" Felix protested, but out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him grab Pauline's hand and dash toward _Pirate's Revenge_. A soldier charged after them, but Tamora blasted a shot into his back taking him down. She was about to take aim at another soldier when Corporal Green advanced on her.

"I'm taking you down," he snarled, armored fist raised and ready to pummel her.

"Like fun you are, slick!" Tamora ducked her back to Green, snatching his arm and jerking it behind him with a satisfying crunch.

Green roared, swinging his elbow back to connect with the side of Tamora's face. She saw stars, splitting pain erupting in her head. Green tackled her as she tried to recover sending Tamora's blaster skidding across the floor.

"Let me go!" a female voice screamed. Though her hazy vision, Tamora saw Felix and Pauline being apprehended by two soldiers. One held both of Felix's arms, dragging the struggling handyman away as the other carried Pauline around the waist from behind, her legs kicking furiously.

"No!" Tamora let out a guttural scream, pressing her boot against Green's front and kicking him away with all her strength. She jumped to her feet, snatching up the displaced blaster and firing two shots to Green's chest armor – neutralizing him long enough to get away.

Charging at the soldier who held Felix, she hurled her fist into the side of his face. He dropped Felix as Tamora delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his head, sending the soldier stumbling forward.

Tamora grabbed her husband, and was about to rescue Pauline when she realized the woman had been moved too far out of reach. They watched Pauline struggle to free herself as her captor hauled her into the _Fix-It Felix Jr_. outlet. It was too late to save her.

"Sarge!" a voice called from close by. Markowski waved them over, and Tamora hurried to join him in the nearest outlet, practically carrying Felix with her. A band of soldiers was closing in on their position, but they ducked into the hidden door and shut it before the threat could reach them.

Following Markowski, they withdrew deeper into the winding passageway only slowing when he announced they were a safe distance inside. Somewhere along the way the pirate disguises had changed back into their daily garb. Tamora lagged behind the two men, pausing in the middle of the tunnel.

Felix stopped, realizing she wasn't following anymore. "Tamora?"

A low growl emitted from Tamora's throat as she pounded the bottom of her balled fists against the wall. The mission failed, Pauline was captured, and their chance of infiltrating the game would be next to impossible now. She pressed her forehead against the cool rubber, hiding her face behind a fringe of bangs.

She heard footsteps walking away. A moment later, a hand touched her leg. "Tammy-" she assumed Felix had sent Markowski away to give them some privacy. "Darlin', I'm sorry I couldn't keep Pauline safe."

Tamora turned, pressing her back to the wall and sliding down to sit. "Don't be, Felix." He sat beside her, concern on his features. "You did what you could. I couldn't save both of you, and when it comes down to it, I'll always choose you."

"I know," Felix replied, sadly. Besides keeping Vanellope safe, Felix was her main priority and Tamora didn't keep that fact a secret. "We'll figure out another way to get into the coderoom and make things right for these people again."

A sudden thought struck her, and Tamora snapped her head up. "Where's Brad?"

Felix's mouth hung open. "I don't know. He was in front of us then it was like he disappeared. You don't think he was captured too?"

"Or he saved his own goat," Tamora grumbled, swiftly standing and striding thru the passage with Felix tailing her.

* * *

"Why are you bringing me here?" Pauline asked Sergeant Calhoun as the marine led her from the elevator to the penthouse suite.

"Fix-It's orders," she answered gruffly, her view focused straight ahead. "If his wife were to ever be apprehended, we are to deliver her to him immediately." Calhoun shifted her view down to meet Pauline's, her face eerily void of emotion. "And I personally wanted to deliver you to him myself."

She rasped the back of her knuckle on the double doors, and was answered with a curt "Enter." Calhoun swung both doors open, but stayed rooted in the hallway.

"Your troops are a disgrace, sergeant!" Fix-It bellowed, storming over to her. "I want the two soldiers who were on guard to be penalized immediately!"

Calhoun stepped to the side, yanking Pauline by the arm into the opening. She leaned forward, snarling, "Your welcome."

A tiny, startled squeak slipped from Pauline as she crossed the threshold, knowing that once she did her fate was sealed. She nearly collided with a body and for the first time in two years, she laid eyes on her husband.

Fix-It stared, stunned and mesmerized by the sight of her. Pauline froze under the weight of his gaze, half a dozen scenarios racing through her head as to what he would do to her. The phantom grips on her forearms crawled upon her skin, and she folded arms over her chest, rubbing the bruises that had healed long ago.

"Pauline," her husband breathed. For a brief second, she caught a glimpse of the man he used to be and felt herself falling for him.

Pauline crashed back to the present as Fix-It tangled a hand in her hair and slammed their lips together. She cried out in protest, planting a hand on his chest and shoving him away. "Get away!"

Anger sparked in Fix-It's eyes. "I'm your husband, Pauline. I can touch you if I want."

"You're not my husband," she spat back. "My Felix was a good man. You're hardly a shadow of who he was."

Fix-It's chest began to heave harder at her words, but he shook himself and the rage visibly dissipated. "I know what you need," he said casually, seizing her hand and tugging her further into the living room. Pauline reluctantly obeyed, glancing around at the familiar setting of her once home for any way of escape.

Fix-It stopped at the end table by the couch, snatching up his golden hammer. He swung it, tapping Pauline's tattered red dress. The jingle resounded and Pauline gasped as every fray and stain vanished, leaving her dress brightly new again. She gapped down at herself then back up at Fix-It, who was smirking at her.

"How dare you fix my dress without my permission!" she said, indignation flashing in her eyes. "I earned every tear and every soiled spot on it! You had no right to take that from me."

The smirk vanished on Fix-It's face, replaced by gritted teeth. "Why are you being so stubborn? I can give you anything you'd ever want, Pauline!"

"All I want is my husband back!" Pauline chanced a step toward him, cupping Fix-It's face in the palms of her hands. "Please, Felix. Remember who you were. You were a good man who loved helping others. You can be that person again."

He held her gaze for a beat, mirroring the longing that emitted from Pauline. Like a switch, the longing turned off, replaced by the acrimony that filled Fix-It's form. "That man was weak," he said, backing out of Pauline's caress. "He let people run all over him, especially those sniveling little round jerks. Sorry but not sorry, Paulie. He's not coming back."

The floor split and Pauline felt as if it swallowed her whole. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Any trace of her husband – the love of her life – seemed to be gone.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Take your pick, babe." Pauline glared at him defiantly, and Fix-It resided, "That's what I thought."

Fix-It clamped down onto her wrist, dragging her into their bedroom. Snatching a plain belt hanging over the closet door, he wrapped one end around her wrists, weaving it until it formed makeshift cuffs. He caught Pauline up by the waist and hoisted her onto the bed. Tying the other end of the belt around one of the bedpost, he jerked it until the tightness of the leather was to his satisfaction.

"Please, Felix, you don't have to do this," Pauline cried desperately, but the plea hit the barrier around his cold heart.

Fix-It brushed the knuckle of his white work glove along her cheek. "You be a good girl now and stay. I'll be back later. I have business to attend to." He left, the shutting of the bedroom door sounding like prison bars slamming in Pauline's head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Tamora stormed into the surveillance room. "Where's Brad?"

"We saw him disappear into another outlet," Markowski answered, pointing to the monitor that they'd witnessed Brad's escape on.

"Hey, what happened out there?" Ralph asked.

"Gene happened," Tamora answered with murder in her voice.

Understanding crossed Ralph's features. "That doesn't surprise me."

Tamora scowled. "Taking down the guards was a field trip, but caterpillar nose must have spotted us. If I'd of caught that little snitch before he hit the alarm," she laid a hand dangerously on her blaster, "his big flat caboose would have been toast."

"Wait, where's Pauline?" Vanellope asked, noticing the lack of another member of the team.

"She was captured and taken toward the _Fix-It Felix Jr._ outlet," Felix answered, guessing they hadn't seen what played out during their getaway. The air grew quiet at the news.

Markowski swallowed loudly. "That's…not good. Not good at all." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I need to report this to Turbo. Ralph, can you watch the monitors while I'm gone?"

"What's wrong?" Vanellope questioned. When no one answered her, she tugged on Felix's arm. "What about Pauline?"

Felix's eyes flicked to the other three before he murmured, "Pauline is the bad Fix-It's wife. We don't know what he'll do to her when he sees hers."

"Like, he might hurt her?"

Felix only nodded, and Vanellope was left with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew exactly what a bad guy was capable of when you made them angry.

"I'm going to find Brad," Tamora announced.

"Hold up, honeybadger," Felix clutched her hand before she could take off, and swiped his hammer from his tool belt, "Let me fix that beauty mark there."

Tamora had forgotten about the punch to the face, the sensitiveness from the shining area hardly registering in her preoccupied mind. She bent down to let Felix do his thing.

"I'm gonna cream that jerk's corn," Tamora grumbled as Felix examined her for any more bruising.

"Now, now Tamora," Felix replied, gently tipping her face to the side. "There has to be an explanation for him leaving us."

"Yeah, to save his lousy hide. He's a soldier. He knows you never leave civilians to defend themselves."

"T.J.?" Vanellope touched Tamora's bent leg as she squatted on the floor. "I need to talk to you."

"All fixed, darlin'," Felix declared with a somber smile.

"Not now, short round." Tamora stood to full height again, striding toward the opposite opening they'd returned thru where she knew Brad's lab was located.

Vanellope trailed after her. "But Sarge, it's really important!"

Tamora pivoted around. "Look, kiddo, I need to take care of some business then you can tell me, okay? Stay with Felix and Ralph."

"Okay." Vanellope frowned, knowing when the former sergeant was on the warpath, there was no convincing her that anything else was more important.

* * *

Tamora's boots pounded on the hard rubber floor of the tunnel, muffled stomps resounding from the surface. There was always purpose behind her steps, and this time it was fueled by anger.

As she came upon the lab, Brad's back was turned to her as he leaned over his work station. His head lifted at her footfalls, and he glanced over his shoulder wearing a nervous smile. "Tamora, you made it."

"No thanks to you!" Tamora threw back, seething. "Pauline was taken because you didn't have the decency to lead us to safety! If it wasn't for Markowski, Felix and I would have been taken in as well."

Brad's eyes widened at the news, but in an instant, the shock wore off. He stood straight, chin jutting out. "Every individual who joins a mission knows the risks. Pauline placed herself behind bars when she volunteered." He held Tamora's steely gaze. "It's a shame, but it's true."

Tamora stepped forward, coming from within inches of Brad's form. There was glaring question on her mind. "Why is it that out of every mission, you were the only one not captured?"

Brad brushed passed her, keeping his back to her in a way that Tamora felt he was hiding something. Arrogance dripped from his tone. "Every individual knew the risks. My escape was of most importance. I'm the key to _fixing_ this mess. Without me, all hope would be lost."

Tamora froze as realization struck her. _Fixing_. Why hadn't this struck her before? She knew a certain handyman who was an expert at fixing. Maybe the problem was easier than Brad was making it out to be; maybe a tap from Felix's hammer to the fried code would simply solve the issue.

She tucked the concept away, not daring to share it with Brad. Her scowl returned. "If the Brad I knew in the past was anything like you then I can't believe I wasted my time on him."

With that, she promptly strode away.

* * *

"I assumed you'd be busy for a while with your little wife," Calhoun remarked at the sight of Fix-It sauntering into the station's prison.

"Pauline's a little…tied up at the moment," he replied, deadpanned.

Calhoun quirked an eyebrow, snorting. "She reject you, playboy?"

Daggers shot from Fix-It's gaze, and his hands curled into fists. "She needs time to settle in."

"Keep telling yourself that," Calhoun muttered, turning back to her task. She'd ordered the ambushed soldiers to be brought to the prison for reprimand and exact punishment. She planned for a continuously grueling week patrol in _Hero's Duty_ without rest or sustenance. They wouldn't die from lack of sleep or starvation, although if they were to, they'd regenerate. There was a strange pleasure she received from dishing out that kind of punishment, and she'd enjoy observing it in the week to come.

"Like you do about your lost doctor love?" Fix-It blatantly ridiculed, giving Calhoun a cunning side-long glance.

The wind knocked out of him before Fix-It knew he was being slammed against the wall. Calhoun glared dangerously through the slits of bangs covering part of her face. She gripped the front of his blue collared shirt, holding him at her level against the hallway wall.

"I think you've forgotten that I can squash you like the insect you are," she reminded, every word filled with malicious intent. "I _let_ you do whatever the hell you want around this place, because I don't _care_ about this arcade or the people inside it. I watch out for number 1 and that's it. So, when you start talking about my private affairs, Fix-It-" she gave him a good shake, "-you better watch yourself."

Fix-It dropped to his feet as Calhoun released the bundled material of his shirt. He straightened his shoulders, meticulously flattening out his collar. "Sensitive, much?" he mocked before leaving her alone in the hallway.

Calhoun watched until he was out of sight before pressing her back to the wall, thumping her head against the cool metal. Tension had amplified between her and Fix-It since the doppelgangers appeared, and she didn't know how long her frayed nerves could take it. One more incident and she'd probably whip out her blaster and turn him into swiss cheese, which is about the same sentiment she wished on Dr. Scott.

The moment she found him, she would have her vengeance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Writer's note: This chapter really left me shaken as I was writing it. I never intended things to get so deep, but it just sorta happened.**

 **Big warning for domestic abuse in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Part 14**

Pauline blinked away the tears gathering in her eyes. _Buck up_ – she told herself, knowing crying wouldn't help matters. This was the situation she had feared; being held prisoner in her own home, trapped with a man whose actions were unpredictable.

She peered around the bedroom, taking in the familiar surroundings. The polished oak vanity Fix-It made for her for their 1st wedding anniversary stood frozen in time; her gold earrings laid out exactly the way she left them long ago.

So many happy memories were made in that room flashing before her mind's eyes. Lazy Monday mornings; palms pressed together, fingers intertwined; playful banter dissolving into kisses.

" _You're so cute with your hair all messed up." Pauline combed fingers through her husband's disheveled hair._

 _He caught her hand, drawing her closer to his face, challenging. "I thought I was always a cute?"_

" _You are, silly goose!" She slapped his shoulder. "Okay…how about sexy?"_

 _Fix-It's eyebrows knitted together, contemplating. "I can live with that."_

All those happy memories were overshadowed by the emotional pain stabbing her heart.

Pauline shifted to scoot closer to the bedpost, tucking her bare feet underneath her. She'd kicked off the black boots she was wearing trying to make herself as comfortable as possible and wondering how long Fix-It would leave her there. She'd hoped to be able to slip out of the bounds, but he'd pulled the makeshift cuffs incredible tight. The leather was digging into her skin.

The silence was sliced through by the bedroom door swinging open. "How's my lady?" Fix-It asked, strolling over to her.

"My wrists are sore," Pauline replied, disdainfully.

"I can fix that," Fix-It remarked, mocking his famous line. He sat down beside Pauline, loosening the firm knots that held her there.

Pauline rubbed the irritated spots, holding them close to her chest as she watched Fix-It retrieve his hammer from the nightstand.

He reached for her hand, and she hesitantly allowed him to take it. The red marks vanished with a single tap to both of her wrists, only a phantom sensation of the tenderness remaining.

"I'm surprised you're being _this_ caring," Pauline remarked, retracting her healed limbs and tucking hands in her lap.

"I'm not a monster, Paulie."

"You could have fooled me, babe." Every word was meant to bite. The pure shock on Fix-It's face disgusted her. After all the abuse he'd put her through, he had no right to even wear the expression.

Fix-It grasped her elbows, and Pauline's body went rigid at his touch. "I love you, Pauline. I never stopped loving you."

The sincerity of his words broke her heart, because she still loved him with every piece of being. But as soon as she felt herself falling, she quickly jerked herself back up.

"Until you realize that-" Fix-It went on, "I have to take drastic measures to keep you, because I'm not losing you again."

Letting him grasp her hand, Fix-It pulled her to stand. There was a greater chance of escape with the penthouse doors within reaching distance, so she willingly allowed him to lead her into the living room.

Sitting on top of the bar were two burgers dressed high and a bottle of wine. Pauline savored the delicious smell. She didn't mind eating the raw food the rebel group lived off of, but after so many raw cherries and radishes, the idea of sinking her mouth onto a burger was enough to forget where she was.

"I assumed you'd be hungry," Fix-It interrupted her hungry thoughts, "and I know how much you love a good hamburger."

Pauline eyed the wine bottle. "Are you trying to loosen me up as well?"

Fix-It smirked. "Figured you'd need a little unwinding too."

Defiance wasn't getting her any closer to freedom. Pauline knew what she had to do, and sat at the bar with her husband. She threw her head back as she chewed the first bite, moaning in delight at all the flavors she'd missed. She felt his eyes upon her as she tasted the burger, but the experience was so enjoyable, she didn't care if he watched or not.

The wine started to flow as they both began to sip from their wedding goblets Fix-It had retrieved from the kitchen cabinet. Pauline felt the tension in her body dissolve, but she could still think clearly enough as she finished her first glass.

After Fix-It downed his glass, she immediately poured him another, trying her best to act like this was one of their normal evenings that they used to have before the incident. She could tell Fix-It was eating it up, his guard slowly lowering.

After downing three glasses, Fix-It led her to the couch and they plopped down like a couple teenagers on a date. "See, Paulie? All you needed was a good meal and a little persuasion juice."

"You know what I like," she purred, leaning into Fix-It's space.

A lop-sided smile crossed his face. "Boy howdy, I do."

Fix-It planted his lips to hers, sloppily laying a kiss on her. He leaned over her, pressing Pauline's back into the couch arm. His palm wandered up her leg, her skirt slipping down as Fix-It continued brushing his fingers up her thigh.

Pauline rested her arm above her head over the couch arm, her fingers latching onto whatever object sitting there. She shifted her slender leg under Fix-It's weight.

The sound of glass breaking and a pained cry rang out. Pauline pushed her husband off of her, dropping the picture frame and rushing to the exit. She flung open the door, and it slammed into Fix-It as he charged after her – recovering faster than Pauline had anticipated. He reeled back, yelping, his face bruised. She ran for the stairwell, but before she could descend, two arms wrapped firmly around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let go!" she yelled, kicking out.

Fix-It squeezed her middle, making it hard to breathe. He wrapped a leg around one of hers, preventing her from flailing any more. "Thought you were clever, huh, Paulie?" he spat in her ear. "You need more time to settle in, it seems."

He dragged her back into the bedroom. Yanking the vanity chair out, he threw her in it, and she saw stars as her head hit the back of the chair. Fix-It whipped out a roll of duct tape, and got to work taping her ankles together. He held down her right wrist to the chair arm, taping it down then moved to her left to repeat the process.

"You are a monster, Felix."

The vanity rattled as he slammed the roll of duct tape down on its surface. He leaned on the chair arms, coming inched from her face. "If that's who you think I am, that's who you're going to get."

Tears streaked Pauline's flushed cheeks as he left her to the silence and pained memories.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

Grumbling filtered into the surveillance room, signaling Tamora's return.

"What'd you find out, honeybadger?" Felix asked as she entered.

Tamora scowled. "That Brad is a self-righteous bastard only looking out for number 1."

Felix cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Oh?"

"Look you three," Tamora's stance morphed instantly into sergeant mode, "something strange is going on in this place. Brad can't be trusted. Markowski blindly trusts everyone. Turbo is about as useless as a hockey stick on a warm lake. One person willing to take a stand along with us is now captured and the other is hothead. Troops, it's time to regroup."

"Um…T.J.?"

Tamora frowned at the interruption, finding big brown eyes gazing up at her. She knelt down at the small but persistent voice, remembering Vanellope's earlier appeal. "Yes, cadet?"

The little girl pressed a folded sheet of paper into her hand. "I think you really need to read this."

Unfolding it, Tamora gave it a once over, blue eyes widening at the reveal. "Where'd you get this, Van?"

Vanellope toed the ground. "I sorta explored Dr. Scott's lab while you were gone."

"More like snooping," Ralph remarked, shooting a sharp glance over his massive shoulder.

"Hey!"Vanellope stomped her foot. "I had permission, wise guy! At least my 'snooping' found something important!"

"Don't get your peanut butter cup skirt in a twist."

"What is it, Tammy?" Felix asked, joining Tamora and scanning the paper.

Tamora skimmed over the words again, the pieces fitting as to why Brad convinced everyone that he was the only one who could save _Fix-It Felix Jr_. "Looks like journal entry."

Felix gasped. "Oh my land! He wasn't planning to save _Fix-It Felix Jr_. at all."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ralph bellowed, his full attention on the discussion at hand. "If this whole time he wasn't planning on fixing the game then why did he want to get in there so bad?"

Tamora narrowed her eyes, rage beginning to boil inside her. "He wants to steal its code."

"But for what?" Ralph asked, gesturing to see the confession himself.

"It doesn't say," Vanellope answered, "and that was the last page written in the notebook I found."

"I'm gonna kill him," Tamora growled darkly as she stood, marching in the direction of Brad's lab.

"Tammy, wait." Felix jumped in front of her, holding his gloved hands up to stop her. "Let's get an explanation first before exacting murder."

"Felix, I love you, but I won't hesitate to hang you from your collar on a high hook if I have to." She leaned down into his face, making Felix shrink back - every word fiercely spoke. "Get out of my way." She pushed passed him, hell-bent on seeing Brad's pretty-boy face bloody and broken.

"Should we do something?" Vanellope asked in concern.

Ralph shook his head. "I learned my lesson not to mess with Calhoun. Ever."

"Now you hear me out, Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It!" After all their years of marriage, her short, well-mannered husband knew how to catch her attention. She halted and glanced behind her, face obscured by a curtain of bangs.

Felix stood firm; one hand fisted, the other pointing sharply to the ground. "I understand where you're coming from, Tammy. I'm not fond of the man either, and - excuse my harsh language - I'd like to see Dr. Scott strung up by his pinky toes for being such a sidewinder."

A ghost of a smile crossed Tamora's lips at his words, though she hid it behind her shoulder.

"The folks here need to know what he's planning, and taking a firm hand to him before that will not be in our favor."

Tamora whipped around, folding arms over her chest. "Then what do you suggest we do, Jiminy Cricket?"

"Let me confront Dr. Scott and ask why he wants to steal the code."

"Fix-It, he can't be trusted, and I am not risking your life so you can _politely_ get answers from this ozzebucket!"

"Trust me, darlin'." Felix smiled confidently at her. "I'll be fine."

Tamora narrowed eyes at him, torn between trusting her husband's abilities and her need to protect him. She sighed heavily. "Okay, but if he tries to do anything to you, scream bloody murder." She slipped the blaster from her hip holster, handing it to him. "Take this, just in case."

"I won't need it, but I'll take it for your peace of mind," Felix said, accepting the weapon and sticking it between his back and waistband. "Be back in a jiffy! Love you, hon." He hopped up, kissing her cheek before heading down the corridor.

* * *

"Dr. Scott?"

The taller man bulked, spinning about to find Felix shadowing the entrance of his lab. He adjusted his glasses, plainly relieved. "Oh, it's just you, Felix."

Felix glanced around Brad, noticing the disheveled mess on the man's work space. "Did you lose something?"

"No," Brad replied, distracted, as he went back to sorting the mess.

"Are you sure you didn't lose a journal entry, by chance?" Felix hinted frankly.

Brad's back tensed, and he turned sharply, shocked. "How do you know…?"

"I'm not saying how," Felix replied, stepping up to the taller man as his tone switched, eerily resembling his wife's growl, "but we know what you're up to, _Dr. Scott_. Why do you want to steal code from _Fix-It Felix Jr_.?"

Brad leaned against his desk, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I screwed up!" he confessed, looking as if he were about to burst. "I lied about _Hero's Duty's_ programming. The game wasn't created the way I told you."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing, "In my attempt to improve _Hero's Duty_ , I experimented on the code. The new code was too powerful and instead of improving the soldiers' fighting abilities; it altered their heads and personalities."

He yanked off his glasses and hid his face in his hands, rubbing fiercely at his eyes before looking at Felix. "I can't correct my mistake without using existing code. The code from the magic hammer will heal what I've done, and may improve their abilities in the way I had originally intended. That's why I need code from _Fix-It Felix Jr._ "

Felix was speechless for a beat. He didn't know what to expect when he decided to confront Dr. Scott himself, and knowing now what the man was planning to do appalled him. "But if you take the code for the hammer, it won't exist in that game anymore and the game will be unplugged!"

Brad snorted, and replied, indifferently. "What does it matter? It'll leave that little jerk, Fix-It, homeless and powerless. The _Hero's Duty_ soldiers will be made right, and everyone will be free again to live how they choose!" He lowered his head, replacing his glasses, and added quietly, "Maybe I'll have a second chance with T.J."

"This isn't right, Dr. Scott," Felix tried to reason with him, "You can't do this!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Brad laughed bitterly, taking an ominous step toward Felix. "You, 8-bit?"

"We are, jackass." Tamora stepped out of the shadows of the corridor, a fiery blaze in her eyes.

Ralph loomed behind her. "It's sharing hour back at the HQ, slimeball."


	16. Chapter 16

_Writer's note: Wow, if only you knew how far this fic has come from it's original idea. I'm flabbergasted at the complexity it's gained. It's a strange thing to say the characters take on a life of their own, but some of these characters have! I'm really enjoying writing this and so thankful for the few who are following in this epic fic!_

* * *

 **Part 16**

The trek to HQ was like an eternity as they walked in a quiet line. Felix led the way with Brad positioned between Tamora and Ralph; Vanellope perched on the wrecker's shoulder. As they entered HQ, they were met with a frenzy of stirred up discussion and heated retorts.

"We don't know the details of the mission," Turbo said, arms raised high in the air to try and calm the group down. "All we know is the mission failed and Pauline isn't coming back." His yellow eyes caught sight of the newcomers. "Sergeant! Just in time to explain why your supposed expertise didn't get the job done."

Tamora narrowed her gaze at Turbo. "I've had it up to here with you, race course." She pushed him from the front of the group, ignoring Turbo's protests. No more hoodiling about. These people needed a real leader, and she was going to give them one whether they asked for it or not.

"Basically, the mission failed because even in this arcade, Gene is a sniveling little kiss-butt jerk," she began, planting fists on her hips. "But it's a good thing the mission did fail." She switched her attention sharply to Brad, who stood anxious close to Ralph. "Care to explain, _Brad_?"

When Brad didn't make a move, the wrecker nudged him in Tamora's direction. He finally complied. "I wasn't planning to correct _Fix-It Felix Jr.'s_ code." Confusion in the room escalated as people muttered amongst one another. "When _Hero's Duty_ was first plugged in, I added new code to increase performance, but something happened and it didn't do what it was supposed to. I figured out I could use code from _Fix-it Felix Jr_. to correct my mistake. Infiltrating the coderoom was my perfect opportunity to take the code."

"You were gonna steal code from another game, doc?" Markowski asked, stunned. "And you experimented on our game without permission?"

"Taking that code is the only way, Jake. And I did have permission from Sergeant Calhoun to do the experiement."

Markowski's happy-go-lucky face darkened. "But you didn't ask for permission from anyone else, including me."

"Jake, it was for the best!" Brad exclaimed as if that was a good enough excuse to tangle with people's lives. "The new code would have improved every soldier's ability. You would have been like superhuman fighters!"

"I don't want to be a superhuman fighter, not back then and especially not now. _Hero's Duty_ was a smooth operating machine that didn't need improving."

"I thought out of anyone, you would understand."

Shoulders sunken and head hanging low, Markowski left the room.

"Jake!" Brad called after him.

"You just lost your only friend, pretty boy," Tamora remarked, switching her attention back to the assembly. "I have a new plan and a new way to go about cleaning up this mess. And if any of you pussywillows decide you don't want to join the brigade then you're better off being cowering here in this gopher hole. We regroup in the morning!"

"Sergeant!" She knew reprimand was coming, but didn't stop as Turbo confronted her. "I demand a little more respect than what you displayed!"

"When you hop off your high horse and actually do something useful, Turbo, I'll show you respect."

Turbo fussed, but he barely had time to retort as Tamora presented Brad to him. "Take this miscreant to his room and post a guard there to watch that he doesn't slip away during the night. Got it?"

The lines on Turbo's mouth pointed down. "Very well." He motioned for Brad to follow him.

Tamora blocked Brad's path, looking threateningly at him. "Don't even think about hightailing it."

"I won't," he replied softly, defeat edging his tone. "I have nowhere to go."

Tamora peered around, noticing most rebels – if you could call this jellyfish of a group that – had let off to their private quarters. Ralph was already lumbering over to a table where Lara Croft was sitting.

"I'm getting a bite to eat, honeybadger," Felix said, "want anything?"

Tamora shook her head. "Just a good night's sleep. I'm heading off to bed."

Felix grasped her hand, squeezing it. "I'll rustle up some dinner and join you in two licks."

She watched Felix scamper off to join Ralph and Lara in rummaging in the pantry. She realized the tiniest member of their family was unaccounted for and looked down to find Vanellope gazing up hopeful at her.

"I wanna help, T.J.!"

"Listen, cadet, this is serious business-" Tamora started with her usual spill, but Vanellope cut her off.

"Sarge, you know I can handle 'serious businesses'. I saved Ralph from a broiling hot volcano of diet coke! And I've shot down cybugs!" Vanellope bounced on her toes, her voice growing more excited as went on. "I could use my glitching to get us in places and distract the soldiers and-"

"Vanellope!" Tamora barked, halting the young girl's enthusiasm. She crouched down to her level, laying a hand on Vanellope tiny shoulder. "These guys aren't cybugs, or exploding volcanos. These men are trained killing machines who will not hesitate to take down anyone. What I'm planning to do will be even riskier than trying to sneak into _Fix-It Felix Jr._ I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for you."

Vanellope pouted, crossing her arms. "But you let Felix in on all this dangerous stuff and he doesn't have _any_ defense powers."

"For one, Felix is an adult and has had far more training with a blaster than you. Besides, if I could convince him, he wouldn't be participating in any of this either. The safest place for you is hidden away in these tunnels, okay cadet?"

"Okay, sarge." She wasn't happy, but Tamora could take the kid being mad at her for a little while. Not only heroes, but adults in general had to make the hard decisions. It was, after all, what was best for the girl.

* * *

Felix knocked lightly at the room's door he and Tamora shared. The knob turned, opening the door a crack and Felix nudged it open as he entered. Tamora closed it, the lock clicking as she shut out the world for the rest of the night.

"Brought you some nourishment anyway, honeybadger," Felix informed, setting a plate of food and a glass of root beer on the small table.

"Thanks, short stack."

Tamora had stripped most of her armor off, and Felix gladly went to work without question helping her with what was left. Again, his wife didn't bother dressing in her casual pair of clothing and plopped on the bed in just her underthings.

Felix barely had his boots and gloves off when Tamora pulled him onto her lap from behind. She whipped off his hat, resting her chin atop his head and hugging him gently to her front.

"I love you," she murmured into his hair.

"And I love you too," Felix replied, squeezing her arms with his. Tamora's affection always left him in wonder as to how this amazing woman could love him just as much as he loved her.

"This whole situation in the past couple of days has reminded me how lucky I am to have you," Tamora continued softly, emotion she didn't reveal often filling her voice. She pressed a loving kiss to the back of his head. "You're not just a nice guy. You're a good man, Felix – sometimes a stubborn pain in the keester, but a genuinely good man."

Felix chortled. "I'm only a stubborn pain because I love you."

"Excuses," Tamora scoffed playfully.

"But really, ma'am," he was unsure whether to bring the subject to light, but Felix's strong need to sympathize won over, "I'm sorry your former love isn't who he was supposed to be."

"Don't be, Fix-It. The Brad I knew wasn't real. It was so long ago, I hardly remember how it was to feel anything for him. As far as I'm concerned, this arcade's Brad can ride on a red hot rocket to the netherworld."

They stayed nestled up together for several moments: Tamora's breathing softly ruffling Felix's hair as his fingertips grazed along her arm.

"Rest up, short stack. With the plans I have for the days to come, this may be the only peace we get for a while."

"You're going to do something extremely dangerous and daring, aren't you, Tammy?"

"You're damn right."

* * *

There was no peace for Sergeant Calhoun. Most nights she found herself at the shooting range or added perimeter checks so she wouldn't have to return to her quarters.

When she was alone with her thoughts, horrible things happened. The corrupt, indifferent piece of her mind waged a bloody battle with the sound, ethical piece that constantly attempted to take control.

It was Brad's fault. He'd tampered with the code, causing the mess in her brain, and she despised him for it. If she were honest with herself, she was partly to blame. She'd given him permission, not realizing how risky the experiment would be. But knowing she was to blame was too much for her, and she'd pushed the conviction in a dark space in her mind.

Calhoun shed her armor, replacing it with civvies. She sat down on her cot for a restless night, steeling herself for the fighting to come.

"Go away," she hissed as her former conscience clawed its way out of the hole it resided in. She pinched her eyes shut, willing the harmful part of herself to destroy it. Anger and callousness was easier to live with than rightness, especially in a world controlled by such a violent game.

A knock at the door jolted her from the battle, and Calhoun snapped her head up. She pushed off the bed, spatting curses under her breath. "What is it, corporal?" she snarled, finding Corporal Green on the other side of the threshold.

Green stood stock still, hand resting on his hip blaster. "I've been sent to report that your services are no longer be needed, Calhoun."

"What?" Calhoun spat, angered by what she assumed was a knuckleheaded prank. "Get out of here, Green!" She pounded the door's button with her palm, but it halted mid-close.

Green slid it open again. "Your services are no longer needed, by order of Fix-It Felix Jr." He stepped aside as two soldiers marched into Calhoun's quarters.

Calhoun dove for her hip belt hanging on a chair back. She spun around, squeezing her blaster's trigger. A shot fired into the ceiling as one of the soldier's knocked her arm upwards. He slammed an armored fist into her unprotected abdomen, and Calhoun doubled over.

The other soldier pushed her onto her knees, yanking both her arms back. Calhoun groaned at the pain shooting through her shoulders as the soldier secured her.

A hand fisted into her hair, jerking her head back to look straight up at Corporal Green. "This isn't an order; this is mutiny!"

There was no pleasure in Green's face, just coldness that seeped into your veins. "Calhoun, you're dismissed."

The last thing Calhoun saw before darkness closed in on her was Green's back turned.


	17. Chapter 17

_Writer's note: Wow, this is the longest chapter yet! It seems the story changes just slightly every chapter, making the story even more complex. Loving it!_

* * *

 **Part 17**

A consistent banging brought Calhoun back to consciousness. She opened her eyes, but shut them immediately as she became aware of the horrible splitting pain in the back of her head.

Her soldiers had mutinied against her. There was no room for weakness in _Hero's Duty,_ and she berated herself for showing the slightest of emotion as of late. She carefully sat up on the edge of the cot she'd been laid upon, cracking her eyes open to see where she'd been moved.

A narrow room with walls on three sides and bars on the fourth greeted her. She muttered a curse, knowing exactly where she was. The incessant banging had desisted, the culprit of the irritating noise smirking at her.

"Welcome to your new home, Calhoun!" Fix-It greeted, sarcastically cheerful.

Her rage overrode the stabbing ache in the back of her head, and Calhoun pushed off the cot taking heavy steps toward the bars. She swiped through the openings to try and grab Fix-It's shirt front, but he maneuvered right out of reach. "Why am I here, Fix-It?!"

"Too many threats toward my well-being can land a person in prison," his tone filled with arrogance as he scoffed at her, "but you knew that, right, sergeant? Or should I say former sergeant?"

Calhoun's knuckles whiten as she gripped the bars. "You disgusting piece of-"

"No need for name calling," Fix-It cut her off. He turned to leave, but stopped for just one more toss of salt in her wounds. "Oh, and when we apprehend Dr. Scott, I'll make sure he's right across from you so you two can catch up on old times. Goodbye, Calhoun."

Her scream of rage echoed through the entire prison. Calhoun slid down the bars, laying her forehead on her hands that still gripped the metal poles. She was a fool for believing she held the most power in the arcade. Her troops turn against her, Fix-It double-crossed her, and now she was trapped in a prison she helped create.

"T.J.?"

Calhoun snapped her head up at the familiar voice calling her. "Kohut?" How could she forget he was locked in there? Last she'd known he'd been locked away after it was found out he had become a spy for the rebels. She'd written him off as dead to her, and never once came to question his motives.

"I fought it, T.J.," Kohut sounded calm and at peace for a person in prison, "and I won."

Confused by Kohut's jibber-jabber, she asked, "What're you talking about?"

"The fight between my old code and the new code," he explained, and she caught glimpses of the large man's dark arms from her position sticking out of the bars from the cell adjacent to hers. "It was becoming physically painful to deal with, and I just couldn't take it anymore. So, I fought with everything I had in me and my old self won out. That's why I'm in here, because I wouldn't resign myself to the new world order of _Hero's Duty_ after that. You're feeling it too, aren't you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Calhoun spat, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't see you, but I can tell that something has switch in you."

Tamora heaved a frustrated sigh, and returned to the cot at the other end of the cell. "My head hurts, Kohut. Spew your nonsense later."

A beat of silence fell over them as she lay down to sleep off the piercing headache. Kohut's voice resounded in her mind as she tried to forget the world. "Your old self can win out, T.J. Just keep fighting."

* * *

She knew her three grown-ups were only trying to keep her safe, but feeling like a useless sack of gumballs was driving Vanellope bonkers. She was confident in her glitching powers, having many years to perfect the ability. There had to be something she could use it for that would help in freeing this arcade from the clutches of the evil Fix-It and his huge marine lackeys. Vanellope knew what she had to do, and that was to prove to Ralph, Felix, and especially T.J. that she could handle danger.

She waited for Ralph's snoring, knowing the wrecker was out cold for the night, and quietly glitched through their room's door. A couple of people were still awake, but they paid no mind to her as she tiptoed to the entrance of HQ. Glitching through that barrier as well, Vanellope smiled widely and did a little hop of victory as she took off down the dim corridor.

As long as she knew what was on the other side of the wall, she was safe to glitch through it. Not knowing what awaited her was incredibly risky, but she had to see this plan through no matter the hazards that could arise.

She came upon the surveillance room, wincing at the sight of Markowski leaned back in his chair. His arms were situated behind his head and feet propped up on the desk, a soft in and out take of breath indicating he was most likely dozing. She carefully snuck passed him into the passage that would lead her to the station.

Arriving at the exit that would bring her to the station, Vanellope inhaled a deep breath. She didn't know which game outlet this exit would bring her out of or exactly where the outlet she was planning to go to was located, but she reasoned with herself that this had to be done.

Glitching through the exit, she snapped her eyes open, quickly sweeping the area to make sure there wasn't a threat awaiting her. Finding none, she jogged to the outlet's opening, surveying her situation. She caught sight of _Fix-It Felix Jr._ 's scrolling marque a few outlet's down. It was a far pitch for her, but she'd practiced glitching long distances before and closed her eyes to concentrate on her target. She assumed the tram tunnel was exactly the same as the one she'd known, and hoped to shot for the tunnel to avoid the guards posted at the entrance.

Eyes closed, Vanellope slowed her breathing, imagining the tram. "And…glitch," she whispered, disappearing in a flash of blue code. She popped her eyes wide when she felt her feet on solid ground, and found herself in the tram tunnel. She held in her excitement, and did a silent victorious fist pump in the air.

She used the information Lara and Markowski had given them the other night, and carefully crept to the apartment building to find the basement. She didn't know the Niceland apartments as well as she should. The only part of the building back home that she ever entered was the foyer and the penthouse level. But since the basement was always located underground, the ground level was all she really needed to know.

Glitching into the foyer from the outside, she hurried to check for any threat before locating the basement entrance. "This has to be it," she murmured, staring at a door near the elevators. She didn't know what to expect on the other side, but she had to take that chance. She glitched through the door, and nearly losing her balance as she landed on the first step of a descending stairwell. She bent to her knees, sighing in relief, finding herself steady again.

Vanellope descended the stairs, thankful for the lights scattered along the wall. She hit the bottom, and gasped at what she found. Seated on the floor on an uncomfortable looking bed pallet was this game's Wreck-It Ralph, wide shackles clamped around his meaty wrists. It was weird seeing another Ralph, kind of like seeing a fabled creature that you'd only heard of but didn't really think existed.

He sat solemnly; legs crossed and chin resting on his huge palm. He looked so sad, dejected. Vanellope wanted to throw her arms around him for a comforting hug. This Ralph didn't know and would probably be weirded out by a random girl embracing him, so Vanellope settled on an introduction instead.

"Hi there," she greeted softly but cheerfully.

Wreck-It jerked his head up at her voice, surprise on his features. "Who are you?"

Vanellope bowed. "The name's Vanellope Von Schweetz, former president of Sugar Rush, at your service."

Wreck-It peered over her to the stairwell. "Little girl, what are you doing here? And how did you get in here?"

"I'm here to rescue you!" Vanellope replied with a bright smile. "Oh, and I have a really cool power that lets me go through stuff, like walls."

Wreck-It looked at her, bewildered. "I don't think I ever met you before."

Vanellope drew closer to him. "Of course you haven't met me, because I'm from a different arcade. Y'see, I'm best friends with another Wreck-It Ralph and we stumbled upon this place after our entire game station was unplugged. Kinda unfortunate an evil takeover had happened here."

Wreck-It glanced at the stairwell, worry on his features. "You really need to get out of here right now," he urged, pointing to the exit. "If you're caught, bad things will happen and I don't wanna see a kid get hurt."

"Hey, I came here to rescue you and that's what I'm gonna do! You may feel like you're in pieces for a sec, but you'll get used to it." Vanellope touched Wreck-It's arm, glitching him out of the shackles that held him there. She grinned proudly up at his stunned face. "We have one more stop before blowing this popsicle stand."

* * *

"I'm back, doll," Fix-It announced as he sauntered into the bedroom. He smiled wickedly at Pauline, holding up a pair of handcuff. "And I bought you some new jewelry."

Pauline glared daggers at him as she watched him attach one end of the handcuffs to the bedpost, extending the long chain over to the chair she was tied to. Fix-It pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket, slicing the duct tape holding one of Pauline's wrists. He quickly slapped the empty cuff on her liberated arm, and got to work cutting her free from the chair.

"What? No try for the weapon in my hand?" Fix-It asked sarcastically as he replaced the knife in his back pocket.

"I don't want to hurt you, Felix," she said quietly, her determination slowly withering. The two years she'd spent in hiding, she held onto the hope that maybe if he saw her, something would switch inside him and the good buried deep in him would win over. But in only one evening, her husband had proven how malicious he still truly was. "What's the use of keeping me here? Lock me away with the other prisoners if you must."

Fix-It pulled Pauline by the hand to her bare feet. "My wife will not be subjected to those conditions."

"And chaining me to the bed is better, junior?" Pauline deadpanned.

Fix-It hooked a hand around her slim waist, reeling her against him. "We could use the handcuffs for other purposes."

Pauline slapped both palms on his chest, shoving him from her and answering firmly, "No."

"Too soon, doll?" Fix-It jeered as Pauline began to pace the floor.

"Just leave me alone," Pauline swallowed around the lump forming in her throat, wrapping arms across her chest, shielding herself.

"As you wish, Paulie. I have some unexpected business to attend to anyway. _Hero's Duty_ is under new management, and I need to see that things are in order."

Pauline stopped pacing, and peered at him, uneasy. "What do you mean _Hero's Duty_ is under new management?"

"Oh!" Fix-It chuckled. "I got rid of Calhoun."

The pigment drained from Pauline's face. "You didn't…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Pauline. Calhoun is safely behind bars. I don't kill people."

"You deactivated the Surge Protector," she threw at him.

Fix-It rolled his eyes. "That pen pusher was the reason this arcade was in disarray. And he's not dead, just…out of commission." He tangled his fingers in her long, brown hair, disregarding her clear message to keep away from her. "The arcade opens this afternoon, so I should be back before then to check on you."

Pauline removed his hand from her hair. "Don't bother, junior."

Fix-It smirked as if her reluctance was all a game. "I'll miss you too, sweetheart."

Her apprehension lifted slightly after Fix-It left. As long as he was gone, she could live out her heartache in peace. Pauline paced the length of the footboard, thankful at least for the freedom to walk. Her solitude didn't last long before a blue flash filled the room, and Pauline blinked at the bright flickering mass of code. Gasping, she couldn't believe who had materialized.

The other Ralph and his energetic little friend stood there; her rescue party. The way this Ralph gazed at her - relief shining from his damp eyes – made her question who he really was.

"Hey there sister," he smiled warmly, extending his arms wide as if gesturing for a hug. At those words, she knew exactly which Ralph he was.

A sob welled up deep inside her, and Pauline threw herself into Wreck-It's embrace. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she spoke into the material of his overalls.

"Same here, Paulie." He gathered her against him for a moment then gently pulled her back. He pinched the handcuff trapping her wrist between two fingers, the metal breaking instantly. "We need to hightail it out of here before Felix gets back."

"Hate to break up this happy reunion," the voice they dreaded to hear said, and there stood Fix-It leaning against the doorframe. "But you're all going nowhere."


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

With one swipe of his massive hand, Wreck-It pushed Pauline and Vanellope behind him. His features contorted angrily as he balled his fists at his sides, ready to protect them.

"I see a little sneak has busted you out of your safe haven," Fix-It commented, nudging his shoulder off the doorframe. He circled his gaze around Wreck-It wide form, and made a connection with Vanellope's wide stare. "So, you're the child my regime told me about. How'd you break him out unnoticed, little girl?"

"You don't have to answer that," Wreck-It said over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off his adversary.

The fake smile wiped off Fix-It's face. "Remember what happens when you defy me, _brother_."

"This has gone on too long, Felix!" A blunt fingertip stabbed at Fix-It. "I will stop you even if it means taking down this entire game with me!" He motioned behind him. "You two get out of here!"

Pauline grabbed his arm. "But we're not leaving without you, Ralph!"

"Now!" He roared, raising his tight fists above his head, prepared to pound Fix-It through the floor.

The fixer didn't appear worried. A blue burst of electricity shot out toward Wreck-It, enveloping him in a cloud of electrical current that brought him to his knees.

"No!" Pauline dashed around Wreck-It's disable form, knocking the device from Fix-It's hold.

The blue cloud dissolved, and Vanellope quickly glitched Wreck-It onto the grassy lawn outside the building. "Don't leave Pauline in there," he said, winded.

"On it!" Vanellope glitched away in a streak of code.

* * *

Fix-It blocked Pauline's flurry of jabs. "Do not interfere!"

"Leave him alone!" Pauline screamed, swinging furiously at her husband. Being from a game where she was manhandled constantly, she could handle the abuse. Managing it with a defiant nature was in her code. But to see someone else, especially someone she considered her brother, was too much for her and she would fight with everything inside her, even if it was against the man she committed to love in the good and bad times.

When she kicked out at him, Fix-It caught her leg, sending Pauline sprawled on the floor. "No!" Fix-It yelled seeing that Wreck-It had vanished, stunned that the massive man was suddenly gone.

Pauline caught a glimpse of the stun gun he'd used, and quickly crawled to retrieve it from where it had landed on the floor. She let out a surprised yelp. A hand caught her ankle, dragging her backwards on her stomach.

Fix-It jumped over her, snatching the stun gun up and pointing it at her with a shaky hand. "I don't want to use this on you, Pauline."

Their gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Pauline's heart pounded against her chest, awaiting the electrical current she feared would envelope her.

A crackle resounded beside her, and Vanellope's tiny hands cupped her shoulders. Fix-It stared amazed at the little girl's powers. Before he could react, they vanished.

Pauline closed her eyes, feeling the ground fall out from under her. When she opened them, they were outside of the apartment building but in the air. Vanellope gave a cry of shock before glitching them to the ground, landing hard on their bottoms.

She heard her name being screamed, and Pauline spotted Fix-It climbing down the side of the building. Wreck-It had recovered from his drained state. He scooped them up, dashing toward the tunnel.

"Little girl, can you transport us somewhere safe?" he huffed from the exertion.

Vanellope held tightly to the material of his overall strap. "What's the next game over?"

"Stars Wars," Pauline answered, tucked in on the inside of Wreck-It's elbow. "It doesn't have an entrance to HQ, but the game next to it does!"

"I'll try my best to hopscotch!"

They were nearing the outlet exit, and were surprised to not find any soldiers marching in to apprehend them. They could still hear Fix-It's screams behind them, drawing closer.

Pauline watched Vanellope as she shut her eyes in deep concentration. A beat later the scattered sensation brought them to the outlet beside _Fix-It Felix Jr._ They'd barely materialized when Vanellope's gritted her teeth hard, her features pinched and glitched them to the next outlet. One more glitch carried them in one of the many corridors leading to HQ.

They landed in a heap with Pauline and Vanellope sprawled atop Wreck-It's chest. Vanellope glanced at the two then planted her forehead into Wreck-It's shirt, out of breath.

"You two girls okay?" Wreck-It asked, sitting up and gently placing both of them on their feet.

"I'm fine," Pauline answered. She scooped up the little racer into a warm hug, her heart overwhelmed. "You're my hero, Vanellope."

Vanellope giggled, replying with a slightly awkward tone, "Thanks. It was no problem." She broke the hug, thumbing down the corridor. "Now let's get back to HQ. Sweet mother of monkey milk, they're gonna be shocked!"

* * *

Tamora had finally dozed off, but found no relief from her restless mind. Plans were being sorted in her head while she was awake, but asleep, the plans were being played out. Everything was going wrong. Everyone had been captured, separated without knowing what became of one another.

An insistent knocking brought Tamora thankfully from her chilling dreams. She pushed off the bed, Felix's arm that was draped over her slipping off. She quickly tugged on the civvies from her duffle, and found Ralph on the other side of the door, antsy and worried.

"Hey Sarge, sorry to bother you two," Ralph awkwardly glanced over her shoulder at Felix sitting up wearing only his white undershirt and boxers, "but is Vanellope in here with you guys, or maybe she dropped by?"

"Unless she's plastered to the ceiling, the energizer bunny isn't in here, and we haven't seen her either."

Ralph's hopeful face fell slightly. "I woke up and she was gone. She's nowhere in HQ."

"Maybe she went to visit Jake in the surveillance room," Felix suggested, tugging on his jeans.

"That's what I was thinking," Ralph replied, "I'll go check real quick. Be right back!"

Tamora watched him hurry off before closing the door. The gears in her mind began to click. "I'll bet you my hard patootie that kid's gone off and done something crazy."

Felix cocked his head, curiously. "Why do you say that, Tammy?"

"Van's been begging to help. Knowing the kid, she probably ran off to free the captured rebels or try to fix that fried code herself."

Their fears were confirmed when Ralph returned without his tiny best friend. Markowski hadn't seen her – either in the surveillance room or on the monitors – and both men did a quick scourer of the tunnels, coming up empty. Two people came forward informing that they had seen the girl sneaking around HQ, but wasn't sure where she was going.

Tamora was headed to get suited up, ready to do whatever it required to find the girl, when a shout of excitement filled HQ. She stepped back into the main room, amazed to see not only Pauline but a second Wreck-It Ralph.

"Paulie!" Markowski greeted, scooping up the brunette.

"Ralph!" Lara yelped, dashing up to the Ralph's doppelganger and throwing herself into his waiting arms.

Wading through the crowd, Tamora found Vanellope being held by Ralph in an embrace. Relief swept through her as the knot in her stomach untied. Van was safe. The little girl smiled proudly at the sergeant when she spotted her, glitching down to meet her.

"T.J., I did it! I saved Pauline and Ralph's twin!"

Instead of a pat on the back, Tamora planted hands on her hips and narrowed her gaze at the child. "What in blazes were you thinking, Vanellope?!" The gleeful smile began to fade as Tamora went on. "You could have been captured or hurt! You walked right into the heart of the enemy-"

"More like glitched," Vanellope corrected, sheepishly.

Tamora's smoldering look made her flinched. "You know what I mean."

"You shouldn't a done that, kid," Ralph joined in on the reprimand. "You know how dangerous it is out there, and if it's found out what kind of power you have, no telling what those oafs would make you do!"

"I know!" Vanellope yelled. "I may be a kid, but I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not stupid. Just hard-headed." Tamora knew the reprimand wouldn't change the girl's mind. When Vanellope Von Schweetz had her mind set to something, she would get it done no matter the consequences.

Felix took that moment to step up, pulling the girl into a hug. "We're just thankful you're okay, sugar plum."

The anger and worry began to subside as she watched her husband's display of affection. Tamora bent to one knee, placing a hand on Vanellope's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, but don't _ever_ pull a stunt like that again."

Vanellope saluted. "Yes, ma'am. But did I do good?" she asked in hopeful anticipation.

Tamora glanced over at the happy reunions going on close by. "Yes, you did good, cadet."

Vanellope squealed, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Don't encourage her," Ralph joked, laughing.

Tamora grabbed her hand, and the girl focused on the sergeant again. "Look, Van, you have an amazing ability. As much as I don't want you involved in the rough stuff, I think we can use your glitching for what's to come."

Vanellope's gasped, her eyes glittered. "You mean it?"

Tamora glanced up at Felix and Ralph then back down at her. "We're in this together."


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

The penthouse's double doors busted open, rattling the walls on impact. Fix-It stormed through the square opening, seething. He snatched up the picture frame on the end table he'd fixed only a few hours before.

"How could you, Pauline?" he spat at the wedding portrait. He reeled back, hurling the frame against the winding staircase. The glass shattered, shards splaying out, and the frame fell to the floor in a mangled heap.

Wrecking things went completely against Fix-It's code. He'd been programmed to keep order; to mend the broken. Ever since his code warped, he'd suppressed the urge to fix and found destroying things invigorating. It was like a stream of fire crawling through his limbs, fueling the desire to plainly see things _break_ – not only with objects but with living beings as well. To watch a person being broken to his will and his want brought him an overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Fix-It's gaze swept over the living room, absorbing the space that he'd kept exactly the way it'd been since his wife run off. He'd preserved it that way just for her, but now she'd taken off once more leaving him empty inside – furthering a need to destroy.

A lamp on the end table was the next victim of his rampage, and by the time Fix-It was done, the entire living room was in shambles. His small chest rose and fell rapidly, the exertion still flowing like an electric current through his body.

The last 24 hours careened through his mind in a blur, feeding his desire to drop an iron fist on his adversaries. Order would be restored to his neatly maintained black and white world, and he promised himself his wife would never leave his side again.

* * *

Brad laid staring at the ceiling as Tamora entered his quarters. A couple of hours of rest had passed since he'd holed up in his room, away from the stink eyes that awaited him in the common area.

"I did what I thought was the right thing for my game; my home," he said, not taking his eyes from the dark space above. "If you can't understand that, Tamora, then you should turn back around and leave me be."

Tamora closed her eyes as she nodded her head in understanding. The last couple of hours gave her time to ponder over the events of the past few days. Their time at this arcade had been a whirlwind, tossing them front and center into the action of a battle that was not theirs.

She knew Brad wasn't a bad guy. Poor decisions to help the people he cared for and restore his home were the reasons he'd taken such drastic measures. He was desperate, and desperate people did unthinkable things sometimes.

"I'm not here to criticize you," Tamora informed, catching Brad's attention as he switched his gaze to her. "I know you want to correct your mistake in _Hero's Duty_ , but we need to focus on restoring _Fix-It Felix Jr_ first. That little punk is the one who started this new world order crap that the soldiers follow; get him out the way then we can fix what needs to be done elsewhere."

Brad didn't appear pleased with the idea. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, sliding his fallen glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How can I help?"

Tamora shifted her weight from one hip to the other. "I know Felix's hammer can fix a lot of things, but can it fix code?"

"Only code can fix code," Brad replied, and by his tone, Tamora could tell he was telling the truth. He'd studied the workings of code for many years according to Markowski, so he _had_ to know what he was talking about. "Or a massive reset is your only options."

"If a reset is an option, why didn't you reset Hero's Duty after you knew the added code didn't work right?"

Brad laughed bitterly. "I did reset it. There was no change." He caught her eye with a steely gaze, the scarred memories evident on his face. "Only code can fix code in Hero's Duty's case. But for _Fix-It Felix Jr_., because the code was warped instead of added to, there is hope that a reset will work."

* * *

 _Pauline peered around the bedroom, fear clinching her heart. The rescue had been a dream; a concoction of her mind to believe that there was an escape from this nightmare._

 _But in that same moment she realized she was free, and seated on the bed was her husband, hunched over and weeping into his gloved hands. She wanted to run, but something pulled her to him – a feeling buried deep inside her, clinging to the hope that he would change back into the man she committed her life to._

 _She cautiously approached, reaching a hand to his shoulder. "Felix?"_

" _I'm so sorry, Paulie," he whimpered, miserably._

 _Pauline didn't hesitate to sit beside him and draw him against her. "It's over now. We'll work through this, love."_

 _Felix sniffled as she rubbed his back. "I was hoping you'd say that." He broke from her embrace, grasping her forearms. To Pauline's alarm, his distraught face had morphed into an evil smile. "Because we'll never be separated again."_

A bloodcurdling screamed ripped from her throat, and Pauline scooted away from the hand that had touched her arm. She blinked away white stars that blinded her vision, looking about frantically.

"Pauline, it's okay!" the voice sounded exactly like _his,_ but as her frightened mind calmed, she remembered where she was. "I'm not him. You're safe."

There stood the other Felix, hands held out and palms up in peace. He looked just about as frightened as she felt, and she took one last deep breath to compose herself.

"I'm sorry. I was dreaming," she explained, swiping the hair away that had fallen in her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Felix lowered his hands. "The door was cracked open. I heard you tossing, and thought I'd check on you; make sure you were okay."

Pauline mustered a small smile. "That's kind of you, sweetie."

Felix stood awkwardly there for a moment before thumbing toward the common area. "The strategy planning will start soon. Tamora has a certain job for you, if you want to help."

"Me?"

She thanked Felix as he exited the room, her thoughts a whirl as to what the sergeant had in mind for her and if she was willing to risk it all again.


End file.
